


Slumber Party

by supersoakerx



Series: Slumber Party!AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 4 naked brothers, Anal Fingering, Anal Oral, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dominance/submission themes, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, F/M, Facial, Filming, Foot Fetish, Incest-adjacent, Is it incest though??, Jerking Dick, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Quadruplets!AU, Sibling Incest, Slapping, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You Decide, are not ashamed of their erections, cum, gagging, girl kisses girl, is it incest?, mean language, messy blowjob, perhaps it is, recording videos on phones, some...angst?, spitting, sucking dick, the promise of more, the word 'Daddy' mentioned one time, yeah i'm fucking doing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoakerx/pseuds/supersoakerx
Summary: You get invited to Ben Solo’s house party with all his brothers, Kylo, Matt and Randy.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Matt The Radar Technician/You, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader, Randy the Intern/Reader, Randy the Intern/You, You/a random girl, for a minute - Relationship
Series: Slumber Party!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034451
Comments: 91
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

Your phone lights up with the invitation.

There’s a party at Ben Solo’s house, tonight, with all his brothers listed as the hosts and a guest list of 214 people.

How they’ll manage to pull this together in such a short time, you’ve no idea.

You’ve met Ben several times, running into him and his brother Matt on campus, occasionally at your favourite coffee shop. The other two, Kylo and Randy, you’ve only ever heard them talked about. It’s surprisingly, really, that you’ve never run into them at any of the local bars or shops: you and the Solo boys both live in the same town, near your university.

When their faces spring to mind, images of their smiles and their eyes, you decide almost immediately that you are going to go to that party. And you’re going to look _damn good_.

The last time you’d seen Ben, you’d chatted on your walk to the car park. He walked you to the door of your car, said “drive safe, gorgeous”, and winked at you as he walked away. Yeah… that Ben was a flirt.

The last time you saw Matt, he was waiting for a double shot iced latte and scrolling through his phone, reading reviews of the latest Star Wars movie. His brow was furrowed, he’d looked upset, and when you’d asked him if everything was alright, he’d talked your ear off for fifteen minutes and made you late for your lecture.

You smiled to yourself as you thought about Ben and Matt: how the same (handsome, beautiful, hot as fuck) face could be replicated on two entirely, completely, in so many ways different people. It made you wonder about the other two Solo boys. Were they all drop dead gorgeous and entirely different too?

You take your time getting ready. You clean and scrub everything, twice, every single part of your body both inside and out. You even floss. You’re not entirely sure what will happen tonight, but the prospect of what _could_ happen has you thrumming with anticipation.

********

You arrive at the party an hour “late”, as the sun was starting to set, and already it is going _off_.

The Solo’s have a beautiful [home](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2F2.bp.blogspot.com%2F_NZOIs0j6FOQ%2FTMQg__-a9vI%2FAAAAAAAAAGk%2FFYKN6ChWmPE%2Fs1600%2FPicture%2B4.png&t=MmVkY2Y5NWEwNWJlN2Q4OWVmODEzMTk1YzQ2YjYyZmYxNjYyNmRkMSxLM2tVU3dwdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AAF-JKKQt_ol3g5OZM2_QFw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fohiobluetip.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F613752487066976257%2Fslumber-party-part-1&m=1), and you can tell even from the outside it’s full of people, lights, and music. There’s cars parked out the front and from the front door wide open, you see streamers and balloons of all colours on the inside. Bass is thudding in your ears as you walk up the driveway.

When you walk inside it’s just as you imagined. There’s red cups and people and noise and even, is that confetti? everywhere.

You find the kitchen on your left, and the counters are covered with all kinds of bottles: spirits, wine, cider and beer, every colour and can of soda imaginable. You fix yourself your favourite drink and turn to head back into the party, when a big wall of man stops you in your tracks.

“Hey gorgeous.” Oh fuck, it’s Ben. You try to say ‘hi’ but no words come out, all you can see is his eyes and his lips and his dimples, and you’re standing there with your mouth hanging open, waiting for your brain to catch up with your eyes. “Didn’t think you’d… come.” Ben stands almost right on top of you, grinning down at you with a cheeky glint in his eye.

You take a steadying breath, trying to do it so he doesn’t notice. He does. “Well, Ben. I’m here,” you say, holding your arms out to gesture to yourself, your drink in one hand.

“You sure are,” Ben says, his eyes raking over your body shamelessly. You take a sip of your drink and look up at him through your lashes, giving him a small smile with just your eyes. His eyes crinkle in an even bigger smile, and he says, “do that again for me?” while he rummages in his pocket for something.

“Why?” you ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

A second later he whips his phone out, holds it up in your face.

“A photo? Really?” you put your hand on your hip, and unbeknownst to you, Ben snaps a photo of your unimpressed face, feeling quite pleased with himself that he’s got that on record now.

“Really, baby, come on. I need to see it again, please,” he says, giving you the sweetest, most exaggerated puppy dog eyes and big pout.

He’s never, ever, called you ‘baby’ before. The ‘gorgeous’ yes, fine, he’s done that since the first day you met him. But ‘baby’? That was new. This night may just turn out the way you’d hoped.

You poke your tongue out to lick at your bottom lip, and then pull your bottom lip between your teeth. Immediately Ben flicks to video and clicks record, catching the last few moments: you looked sexy as hell, and all for him.

“Ok,” you say, and you pull your drink up to your lips. You smile at him again, take a sip, and this time, you wink at him.

Ben makes a strangled little groan sound, watching you do that through his phone. He clicks it off and slides it back into his pocket, before getting right up in your space, so close that you take a step back into the kitchen counter and he follows you, not missing a beat, his body pressing against yours, his arms caging you in, hunching to meet your eye level, predatory and insistent.

He gazes deep into your eyes as he says, low and deep, “I’ll save that one for later,” and he leans in closer, your lips almost touch—

“BEN! … _BEN!_ ”

Shouting from the living room breaks the trance you were falling under, and Ben drops his head onto your shoulder and curses under his breath. Some guys are guffawing about in the other room, cheering and hooting and howling up a storm.

Ben brings his eyes back to yours. “Don’t leave without saying goodbye, ok gorgeous?”

You blink your eyes back into focus, your whole body coming down from the adrenaline rush of almost kissing Ben Solo. “Sure,” is all you can say, but it comes out as more of a whine, and he runs the back of his index finger along your cheekbone, smiling at your breathlessness.

“Good girl,” is all he says, before he’s turning and walking away into a crowd of cheering, adoring jocks.

********

The bass is pounding in your head, in your chest. It vibrates through your whole body.

You’re in the living room, the one just off the kitchen, where all the furniture has been pushed out of the way to make something of a dance floor in the middle. Your body moves with the music, you’re so sexy and graceful, dancing with who knows who and their cute friend.

The energy in the air is steamy, hot and heavy and almost wet. Like when it’s been a stinking hot day and a thunderstorm is brewing in the sky, the heavens just about to open and pour down upon you, any minute now.

All of a sudden someone grabs you by the arm and you’re being dragged away from Guy 1 and Guy 2. Whoever’s pulling you, he’s strong.

You break from the throng of dancing people to find your fun-ruin-er is none other than Ben fucking Solo.

“Ben! What the shit!” you throw at him, irritated and stopping in your tracks, refusing to take another step. He’d left you in the kitchen seconds away from kissing you and _now_ he was dragging you away from Whoever 1 and 2? No way!

Oh, Ben wishes he had a photo of this face too. You look so cute when you’re mad. “Aww come on, gorgeous, don’t be like that,” he says, taking a step closer and trailing his hand up and down your arm.

You look away from him, sucking your cheeks between your teeth and squinting your eyes, huffing a cranky breath. Ben thinks your pissed off face is the prettiest thing he’s ever seen, but Ben also knows he can be a little shit.

“Come on,” he tries again, and takes a step closer, bringing his big sturdy body extraordinarily close to yours for the second time tonight. “Who were those losers anyway? Do you even know them?”

Both your eyebrows raise up at that, almost to your hairline. “First of all, who are _you_ to shame _me_ for dancing with people I don’t know, and secondly-”

“Alright, alright,” Ben raises his hands in the air, palms facing you, a sign of surrender. “You got me. Come sit with me a minute, baby,” he grabs one your hands, “come on, gorgeous, please?” He takes a couple of steps back until both your arm and his arm are fully outstretched between you.

“Ugh. Fine,” you mumble, putting on your best grumpy, pouty face. You take a step and it’s all he needs. Ben pulls you to him, bringing you both down onto a couch against the wall.

You land on his left side, and tuck your legs up under you, facing his profile.

Ben glances to his right, where there’s another girl sitting on the couch, scrolling through her phone. “Hey, sugar,” he coos to her, and you roll your eyes.

The girl looks up and immediately pockets her phone. “Hey, Ben,” she says, smiling, and she extends her warm smile to you too. You introduce yourselves to each other and actually very easily get to chatting.

As you’re talking away, neither of you realise it, but you and the other girl move just slightly, incrementally, closer and closer to Ben.

Of course, this doesn’t escape Ben’s notice. He feels the warmth radiating from your bodies and being so encased by two beautiful things sets his mind racing.

He cracks a joke and the melody of your laughter has him feeling on cloud nine. “Hey,” he says, turning his head to glance between you, “I bet you two wouldn’t make out right now, would you?”

“Ben. Come on.” You fix him with a look, halfway between joking and serious. “Is this some stupid reverse psychology bullshit, you pervert?” You and her exchange looks, incredulous but still slightly amused at Ben and his brazenness.

“I don’t know, is it?” he answers, raising his eyebrows and looking back and forth, “you tell me, baby.” His eyes land back on you and he chews on his bottom lip. You glare at him.

“Hey,” she reaches over Ben’s lap and grabs your hand, and you tear your gaze away from Ben to look into her eyes. She’s pretty. “Even if it is, it’ll shut him the hell up,” and she quirks her eyebrow at you, just a little bit, as if to say ‘why not?’

You crack a smile at her, and she smiles back. Ben’s getting excited, his head flicking between you two like he’s watching a game of tennis. He leans back into the couch cushions, hoping to entice you two closer.

The girl manoeuvres herself into the same position as you, you both sitting on your haunches on either side of Ben, facing each other. She tucks her hair behind one ear, and leans in.

You lean in too, placing a hand on Ben’s left thigh to steady and hold yourself. It’s solid beneath your palm.

You get close to each other, a few inches away, and the laughter overtakes you both. Ben is loving it, a corner of his mouth pulling up in a smile at your gleeful, silly giggles. He places one hand on your lower back, and his other hand on the other girl’s thigh.

She bites her lip to quiet her laugh and says, “are we really doing this?”, as she looks into your eyes. She really is pretty.

You flick your eyes to Ben’s, who’s whole face is lit up like Christmas morning.

“Yes,” you say, and you press your mouth to hers, relishing in the soft sweetness of her lips.

“Holy fuckin shit,” Ben breathes out. His eyes are wide and his heart is pounding in his chest, he’s thrilled that the two of you are right in front him, leaning over him, kissing each other square in his face.

“I can’t fuckin believe this, can I get a photo?”

You pull away from her, you both breathing a little harder than before. You share a look, silently agreeing.

You flick your eyes to Ben and say, “whatever you want, Ben”, as you move your hand further up his thigh, closer to his crotch, and place your other hand on the side of the girl’s neck, letting your fingers catch in her hair, before pulling her closer to really give Ben a show.

Ben, taking your words literally, whips out his phone in the blink of an eye with a whispered “fuck” and instead of clicking for a photo, presses record. _Again_. His senses are spiking, he’s already half aroused from your display with the girl and your hand creeping ever closer to the prize between his legs. You’re kissing her again, harder this time, your tongue grazing over and along her lips: Ben has to stifle a moan as he watches you in person and also through the camera on his phone.

What the three of you don’t see is that behind you, a little way back, a few metres away in the shadows is Kylo. He’s leaning against the wall, arms crossed, just watching you.

He’s heard Ben chat about you before, say some _ungentlemanly_ things about you and what he’d like to do to you if he had the chance. Kylo had dismissed it, just Ben being Ben about whatever hot new thing he was into. He’d even overheard Matt talking about you once or twice, but he figured he was just humouring Ben.

But now that Kylo saw you with his own two eyes, saw you come in and chat and smile so easily and freely, saw you make your drink and suggestively drink it, not once but _twice,_ right in front of his brother. Then, Kylo saw you dance and move without a care in the world, so sensual and sexy and now, _now_ , he’s watching you kiss another girl right in his brother’s lap…

Well, Kylo is just a man after all. There’s things his body wants, needs.

And now you’re one of them.

In another corner of the party, Matt and Randy are chatting with a group of guys from the music school. Randy sees something out of the corner of his eye, some movement on the couch. He looks over, and his eyes go wide. Matt’s laughing at a joke someone said, but stops when Randy nudges him. The boys share a look and Randy subtly tilts his head in the direction of the couch, directs Matt with his eyes to where Ben is, and takes a sip of his beer, totally casual.

Matt follows Randy’s gaze and spots you and the other girl, leaning over the top of Ben, joined in a soft and steamy kiss. One of your hands is in her hair, it looks like, and the other is-

Matt’s fingers flex around his can of soda, making little tiny little dents in parts of the aluminium. Matt hadn’t even seen you come in, and Ben sure as shit didn’t let him know that you were here—and now, from where Matt was standing, you looked less than an inch away from palming his brother’s cock.

“Randy,” Matt says, tearing his eyes away and looking at his brother. He motions with his hand for Randy to lean in closer.

Randy leans with his shoulders and bows his head. Matt whispers lowly in his ear, “Ben’s having too much fun without us.” Randy huffs a chuckle and nods, and Matt says, “break it up”, before he leans away and joins back in with the joking and laughing in the group.

Back in Kylo’s dark and secluded corner, he sees Matt and Randy whispering, colluding. He sees them flicking furtive glances at the display you’re putting on in Ben’s lap, and then watches as Randy nods, sets his beer down on the table behind him and slowly, casually walks over to the couch.

Sitting pretty on the couch as two girls suck face in front of him, Ben sees Randy out of the corner of his eye, walking over just as you do something that pulls a moan from the other girl’s mouth. Hearing it, seeing it, Ben almost looses a moan himself. He keeps trying to subtly and gently move his hips to get your hand to connect with his growing hard on.

“Ben.” Randy states, standing in front of the couch. He folds his arms and tilts his head to the side. “Whatcha doin’?” He couldn’t see before, from where he was standing with Matt, that Ben had his phone out. Unbelievable, his brother is fucking _recording_ this?

…He wants to ask Ben if he can watch it, later. Alone. Randy had heard of you, maybe even jerked off to Ben’s descriptions of you, once or twice, he couldn’t quite remember. But in the flesh, you were something else.

Hearing another voice, you pull away from the girl, so sweet and slippery in front of you. She looks dazed, her eyes half lidded. You chance a look at Ben, who’s put his phone away and is already looking at you and smiling.

Randy says, “come ‘ere, come dance with me,” to the poor girl across from you, and helps lift her off the couch. As they make their make their way into the crowded mass of people on the fake dance floor, Randy looks back over his shoulder at Ben, giving him a knowing, loaded look, before disappearing into the dancing horde.

Ben pulls your attention back to him by rubbing his thumb back and forth across your lower back. You turn your head away from where you last saw Randy, back to face Ben. You tilt your head in the direction of the dance floor and say, “That was Randy, right? What was that about?”

Ben sighs, his eyes flick from yours, to the general direction of Randy, to the rough idea he had of where Matt was.

Where was that dick, Kylo? Ben thinks to himself, unable to find his elder brother as he scans the crowd. He’ll fuck this up for Ben too, no doubt.

He brings his eyes back to yours, and his hand at your back comes up to brush your hair back over your shoulder. “Jealousy, baby.”

You bark a laugh. “Jealousy? Pfft yeah, ok Ben,” you go to get up, needing another drink, maybe a stronger one this time. This guy hadn’t been totally clear with you, playing games with you, with his _brothers_ , it seems, and being a flirty so and so. He was becoming too much work. You’d _flossed_ for this, you’d even prepared your a—

“No, no, come on, don’t go—” he starts.

You stand up to your full height, off the couch and in front of him. “And why, Ben? Hm?” you put your hands on your hips and quirk a brow, waiting for a decent answer.

“Oh come on, that’s just too fucking adorable,” Ben looks at you like you’re making it hard for him to keep up a conversation with you.

“Alright,” you sigh, and turn away from him, sick of it. Maybe you’d see if you can find that girl…

He’s up instantly and pulls you to him with a big bear hug from behind. He towers over you, his big arms wrapping around the whole front of your body and his chin resting on your shoulder. “Dance with me,” he says into your ear, lowly, quietly, just for you.

Absolutely not… at least, not yet. “What did you mean about this ‘jealousy’ bullshit, hm? I don’t want any complicated shit, Ben. Or were you making fun of me?” You’d give him one more chance, right?

Ben rolls his eyes and lets go of you, walking around to stand in front of you. God, he was tall. You kinda loved looking up at him.

He sets his face, shoves his hands into his pockets. “It’s like you don’t know you’re hot.”

That. Well. That takes you aback. You open your mouth to reply, but you don’t even know what you’re attempting to say.

“Yeah, yeah, look. Shut it,” he says, and you clamp your mouth shut. His tone there, it was sharper than you’d ever heard it. It did something to you, inside. “Good,” Ben says, his gaze flicking down to your lips and then back up to your eyes, “As I was saying. It’s like you don’t even know you’re a fucking siren. And I—we—my brothers and I _share_ stuff. We talk about stuff, always have. And we _talk_ about _you_.” He takes a deep breath now, watching your face intently for any sign of panic or alarm.

You weren’t sure where this was going, or what you were feeling. His words hung in the air, and you replayed them over and over in your mind. You were flattered, of course, and a little bit intimidated. How could they all talk about when you’ve only ever met two of them? And also, if Randy was just as fucking hot as Ben and Matt, which he was, where was Ky—

“It’s not _un_ likely,” Ben continues, gauging your face and thinking it relatively safe to go on, “that they’ve developed a kind of,” he leans down then, his mouth right at your ear, “ _attraction_ , for you. Like I have.”

He pulls away, and you’re not sure if you believe him. You’re weighing this all up in your head: _is_ it likely, is it plausible, is it possible… _Ben_ was definitely into you, but…

But the way he’s looking at you – all trace of his typical shit-eating grin, all the cheeky playful sparkle in his eyes, it’s all stripped back. Ben Solo looks at you deeply, longingly, determined, and gives you the tiniest, subtlest nod of his head. All of it says, asks, begs the words ‘trust me.’

In that one single moment, you decide to let it all go.

So four sexy as sin brothers thought you were downright fuckable. So what? There were worse problems in the world to have. It didn’t mean you would _let_ them all have at you, right? Maybe just the one?

You set your shoulders, letting his words wash over you. You lick at your bottom lip, chew on it a bit, and then you hear yourself say, “ok, Ben.”

Ben blinks. “Ok?”

You nod, “yeah,” and you take his hand, walking past him and leading him to the dance floor. You flick your head over your shoulder to talk to him, “ok. You wanted to dance, right, _baby_?” You tease out the last word, throwing it back on him for using it on you tonight.

Ben’s eyes twinkle again, excited and smug, as you escape into the swarm of gyrating bodies together.

********

It’s hot, and you’re getting sweaty.

You and Ben have been inseparable, dancing and swaying and grinding against each other, feeling each other’s bodies move and flex beneath your clothes.

Ben wants to undress you, here and now, layer by layer in front of all these people. He’s been slowly getting harder and thicker and longer while you’ve moved on him and against him, and he’s getting to the point where it just might break him not to fuck you.

You’re pressed up against him, your hands gripping as high up his back as you can reach, clutching him to you as you roll your hips into him. Ben’s flexing his thighs, moving his body so you both can get some friction where you need it. God if he could just pick you up and hold you by the backs of your thighs and bounce you on his cock _right now_ —

Not too far away, Ben sees a big tall body making a beeline for the two of you. Longer hair, and dark – it’s either Randy or Kylo, and Kylo has been MI-fucking-A so far tonight.

Ben shuts down the frustrated groan that was rising in his chest, not wanting to startle you and scare you off him again. He almost had you right where he wanted you, he did not need another dickhead move from Randy fucking up his chances.

You don’t see him, but Randy approaches silently behind you, carving a path through the press of people like they’re nothing. He looks all hot and bothered too, Ben notices, he must’ve been dancing with that other girl this whole time.

But if what Ben’s thinking is true, if he’s right about this, Randy won’t be satisfied until he’s danced with you too. _None of them will._

Keeping his hands low, Randy holds his palms up to Ben, bowing his head slightly and raising his brows, silently saying, ‘not a threat, I promise,’ and silently asking, ‘let me dance with her too’ all at the same time.

Ben gives an almost imperceptible nod to Randy, and slides his hands down your sides and around your back, down to your ass cheeks to big handfuls and squeeze your flesh. It makes you gasp and arch into him, and Ben leans down to your ear and says, “what about another one of me, baby?”

You pull away to look into Ben’s face, studying him. Was this what he meant, before, when he was saying all that shi—

You feel another press up behind you, and you take in a big lungful of air. It’s another big and hot and solid body, pressing into your back. Ben brings his hands up to cradle your face, while another set of hands rests on your waist. His eyes are flicking between yours, making sure you’re ok.

“Hh-who?” you ask Ben, and he takes away and bites his lip, gesturing with his eyes for you to look behind you.

You turn your head and see a shock of dark hair. It’s straight, no kink or wave in it at all.

“Randy,” you breathe, and push your hips back into his crotch.

“Mmmm, hey baby,” Randy says into your ear, his deep voice resonating through you. He’s rocking his hips into you in time with the beat, and he places a kiss right at the place where your neck and your shoulder meet.

“Mmm,” you can’t stop the little groan from your throat, and you feel Randy smile against your skin. You relish the feel of Randy’s thick body behind you, but you’re missing the warmth and width of Ben, too.

You reach a hand to him, trying to grab him and pull him closer, “Ben,” you gasp, as Randy trails his hands down your hips, down the sides of your thighs, and back up.

“I’m here, baby,” Ben replies, taking a step closer, “right here.” He presses his front up against yours, getting one of his thighs between your legs. His big warm hand glides around the side of your neck, the side Randy’s not panting his hot breath onto or pressing small kisses into. Ben’s fingers tangle in your hair and you’re breathing into each other’s open mouths, getting drunk on each other’s air.

You’re so lost in the feel of these two big men surrounding you, encasing you totally and completely, you can feel yourself starting to gush. And the two boys? They don’t seem to care how close they are to one another, don’t seem to care that they are sharing such a close and intimate moment with you, together.

Over the tops of everyone’s head, Matt’s eyes are blazing. He fires a text to Kylo, which reads _‘Are you seeing this?’_

Kylo’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He tears his eyes away from the show in the middle of the living room dance floor, and checks the message. He knows exactly what Matt’s referring to. Kylo replies: _‘It’s definitely her?’_

Matt is stony faced. He sends back, _‘Definitely. Plan?’_ , before he pockets his phone, fixes his glasses, and runs his fingers through his blond curls.

Kylo gazes at Matt’s message, considering. He glances back up to the dance floor for a moment, and does a double-take. Kylo’s immediately alarmed when he sees his two big brothers looking down on the ground between them, and the you-sized human who was once between them, now nowhere to be seen in the mass of people. _What the fuck are they looking at?_ Kylo thinks. _What were you doing?_ and _Why aren’t I there?_

While Kylo and Matt were texting, you were enjoying two Solo boys who were likewise enjoying you.

You’d been pressed up against Randy, so you turned on the spot and pressed your back to Ben’s front, letting Randy see and feel all over the front of you. Turning around meant they were each working on the opposite side of your neck – neither of them seemed to give a fuck that the other’s fingers or mouth or breath or saliva was on your skin. You let out a moan as Ben and Randy pressed kisses into each side of your neck, along the top of your shoulders, ran their hands up and down your sides, not caring when they accidentally bumped hands or touched fingers. Your sound was completely covered to everyone’s ears but theirs by the thudding music, and it thrilled them that together they did that to you.

You broke away from them just slightly and swayed your hips to the beat, slowly sinking yourself down to the ground. You squatted down and placed your hands on Randy’s thighs, running your palms up and down his jeans, looking up at him and making a big show of trailing your tongue over your top and bottom lip. Randy felt his cock thicken up almost immediately, and glanced over to Ben for moment before looking back down at you.

Ben knew what he meant. Randy was silently saying, ‘can you fucking believe this girl?’

A moment later, you shimmied your way back up to standing, but on your way, you trailed your ass up Ben’s shins, his thighs, and ground your ass against his crotch. You clung onto Randy’s belt for support, and Ben got the most beautiful view of your ass as you slid your flesh up his legs, your curves looking so round and delectable. He wants to bury his face between your ass cheeks and never come up for air.

Ben grabs your ass, feeling the hard muscle and the soft, yielding flesh and his cock throbs in his too tight jeans. It was getting painful for him now.

Randy swipes all your hair over to one side, letting it fall down your shoulder. He holds onto the ends in one hand, and his other hand cradles the side of your face. You open your mouth and turn your head just slightly, trying to get to his thumb. You poke your tongue to the corner of your mouth, and ever so slightly, while Ben massages your ass cheeks and gets his cock impossibly harder, Randy lets the tip of his thumb rest on your bottom lip.

You smile up at Randy and lick the tip of his thumb, and he lets out a groan.

This snaps Ben out of his haze. He pulls you up to standing and turns you around, so you’re face to face with him again. Both of his hands grip your ass cheeks and he pulls you close to him, flush to his body again. And Randy, oh Randy, he’s having none of that, definitely not now that he’s felt the softness of your lip and the wetness of your tongue. He closes the distance between you and pushes his front up to your back, and sandwiches his hands between your body and Ben’s, groping and palming at your breasts. Randy’s tucked himself so close behind you that he can feel Ben’s knuckles and finger joints on his thighs, from where Ben is kneading your ass.

Neither of them care.

Kylo seethes, watching this all unfold from a distance. He fires off a text to Matt that says _‘Meet me in the kitchen – now’_

********

By the time you stumble into the kitchen, all parched and sweaty, it’s somewhere between 1 and 2am. You need a drink, and you’ll take anything at this point. Even, especially, water.

The party has thinned right out, at this time of the night—or morning. The music is a low hum now, random people are asleep on the couches or on the lawn. You’re the only one in the kitchen, even the boys are nowhere to be seen, and you’ve got your pick of the bunch: all the food and drink you could ever imagine is spread out over every surface in the Solo’s kitchen.

A deep voice startles you in the relative silence. “Pick your poison.”

You flinch and jump, turning in the direction of the rumbling utterance.

Oh, you think. There he is. Finally.

“You must be Kylo,” you say, testing out the vowel sounds with your voice.

Verbally, he doesn’t answer, but he lifts himself off the wall he’s leaning on and stalks towards you, around the kitchen island, stopping a foot away from you. Is he…even bigger…than his brothers?

You grab a drink and start to pour yourself a glass. “We haven’t met,” you start, “I’m—”

“I know who you are.” His face is impassive.

“Oh… I see my reputation proceeds me,” you smile up at him and hum a little laugh, attempting a joke.

He doesn’t even raise an eyebrow. “You could say that. You’re the _girl_.” He takes a step closer to you now, only a few inches away from you. These Solo boys… they were intense. It’s too late, or early, for any of this shit really.

“Uh, well, I am a girl, yes, well spotted,” you grab another glass from the bench and go to pour Kylo a drink, “will you be partaking?” He’s glaring at you so intently you think you might combust.

“I don’t touch the stuff,” he grunts out, and you almost don’t notice the shake of his head.

“Ok, sure. Not for everyone,” you say, putting the bottle down and taking a sip of the glass you poured for yourself. He was still standing so close to you, and you remembered what Ben said earlier about him and his brothers, trying to rationalise what Kylo was doing to your heartrate.

Kylo’s eyes flick down to your mouth. He remembers what he saw earlier, what he’s been watching all night.

He watches you sip, swallow, waits until your throat finishes bobbing and until you lick the remnants off your lips. He reaches, slowly, and takes the glass from your hand, setting it on the counter without taking his eyes off yours.

His eyes were like magnets, all the Solo boys’ eyes were, in fact. They drew you in and you couldn’t look away. You’re not sure if you imagine it or not, but Kylo seems to be even closer to you now.

His breath puffs over your face when he says, “You’re the girl all my brothers want to fuck.”

Your heart drops into your stomach. His eyes are boring into yours, they look almost molten. He’s sending licks of fire up your spine, and deep down into your belly, right between your—

“I didn’t realise until tonight, what made you so special… but now, God, I can even _smell_ it on you.”

You can feel your pulse pounding in your chest and in your throat. His face, his voice, his size, his whole being was doing things to you that scared you and aroused you in equal measure. It was evil. It was delicious.

You get a surge of boldness, of bravery. “And y-you?” you start, trying to puff your chest out a little. Ok, voice was a little shaky but, not too bad.

He tilts his head down, his eyes unblinking. You almost don’t hear it when he says, blinking his eyes slowly, like a cat, he says, “And me what?”

You try to make your voice louder, surer than before. “Do you want to ffuck me too, Kylo?”

This gets a little glimmer of emotion, a little crack in the armour of the big broad man. His eyes soften, glinting. One corner of his mouth pulls up just the slightest, tiniest bit. “I think you know the answer to that, little one,” his voice is dropped low, rumbling through the air around you, “but I don’t think you could handle it.”

The sense of challenge in what he just said, it sends sparks surging through you. And ‘little one’? That was fucking new and you felt hit deep down inside you.

“That’s a funny way of telling me you think you’ve got a big dick.” You fold your arms and suck in your cheeks, unimpressed.

He gives you a smile then. A real, proper smile. No teeth, but dimples, cute fucking gorgeous dimples just like Ben and—

“Cute,” Kylo says, “Ben said you were feisty.” He looks behind you for a second and then flicks his gaze back down to you. “Follow me.” He glides past you, stalking out through one of the other archways of the kitchen, into what looks like a small sitting room.

You’re stood there, dumbstruck, alone in the kitchen of the Solo house. You’re not sure whether you want to follow Kylo, find Ben, or fuck off home and release all your pent-up energy yourself.

“Come here, little girl,” you hear Kylo call from the room beyond, “don’t you wanna find out if Daddy’s got a big dick?”

Jesus, fuck. These guys have all lost their marbles. You huff a breath, pinching at the bridge of your nose, feeling a headache about to come on from overtiredness. “If I come in there, I’m _not_ fucking calling you that.” You were almost wincing at the idea of it.

A beat passes, and you hear him say, “Fine.” What you don’t hear, is Kylo say quietly to himself, “not yet.”

You take another sip of your drink from before, and set it back down on the counter. You follow Kylo’s path into a small room off the side of the kitchen. It’s got a few big plush sitting chairs, a fireplace, and some bookshelves.

Kylo’s sitting in one of the big soft chairs, his legs spread wide, forearms resting on the armrests. He looks regal, like a king on his throne.

He lifts one hand palm up, and gestures you over with two fingers.

You walk over, and stop just before his spread legs. Kylo sits up in the chair, resting just at the edge of the seat. “Have you kissed any of my brothers?”

You take a steadying breath, thinking back to all the bullshit shenanigans you’ve gotten up to tonight. Surprisingly, not a single kiss on a Solo boy’s mouth. “No,” you answer, sounding super confident.

“So I’ll be the first then?” he poses, not missing a single beat. He trails his hands up your sides, slowly, and good God you could get used to having their hands on you like this, each of them, all of them, all the damn time.

You sigh at the feel of his palms, but in answer to his question, you say, “I don’t think you could handle it.”

Kylo _growls_ and yanks you into his lap. The armchair is so roomy that you can set your thighs down on either side of his big tree trunk legs. One of his big warm palms seeks out the flesh of your ass, and he kneads one of your cheeks with it. He takes his other hand, and he holds it around your throat. Not pressing, not hard, _not yet_ , he reminds himself. He just holds it there, feeling your pulse as it throbs just under the surface of your skin. “All night I’ve watched you toy with my brothers, do you know that, little one?” He’s speaking through almost clenched teeth, holding you in place, fanning his breath over your face.

“No, Kylo,” you say on instinct. Thankfully, in this case it was also true. _What had he seen?_

“No, you don’t, so you wouldn’t know how painfully fucking hard you’ve made me, would you?”

“No, Kylo,” you say again, feeling even more wetness slick up your folds, which you didn’t think was possible after your dance with Ben and Randy.

“But one thing I think you do know, little one, is how bad Ben and Randy have it for you, you know that don’t you?” He’s panting hard, and his hot breath is intoxicating.

“Nn-no, Kyl-” that one, that might be a bit of a lie.

“Yes you fucking do,” he flexes his fingers around your throat and you gasp, “poor guys are probably locked in their rooms, beating their cocks for you right fucking now, while you sit in _my_ lap, getting wet for _me_. Am I right about that, little one?”

The idea of both Ben and Randy, laying in their beds and sweating with need, jerking their hard cocks to the thought of you and the dance you shared earlier—it did things to you that it really shouldn’t have, and you think you might’ve whimpered out loud, unable to stop it.

Kylo tisks at you. “Oh little one. You like it don’t you?”

You clamp your mouth shut, pulling your lips between your teeth to stop any more damning sounds leaving your traitorous mouth.

“Mm, you do. I know you do,” he says, dropping his voice almost soft, almost tender.

“I… I,” is all you can get out before Kylo pulls you towards him by your neck, crashing his lips to yours in a heated, fiery kiss, sending tingles through your whole body.

He pulls away and pants onto your face again, “you like teasing us. Say it.”

“I like teasing you,” you say, your voice getting higher, images of each of the boys flashing in your mind.

“And you want to be fucked by us. Tell me.” His eyes are searching yours, frantic and wild.

“I want to be fucked by you.”

“All of us.”

“I want to be fucked by all of you,” your heart is racing as you speak, not even fully realising you wanted this until you said it out loud in a big fat jumble of words.

“Good fucking girl,” Kylo growls, and pulls you down to another blistering kiss. He licks little kitten licks at your bottom lip, enticing you to open your mouth to him. He swirls his tongue around yours, and it pulls a deep and jagged moan from your throat.

He pulls away, licking at your lips as he goes. “I think there’s someone you’ve neglected tonight, little one.”

You feel your heart skip a beat, out of sheer and utter terror. Neglected? Who- _oh no_ , Matt!

You hear footsteps enter the room, and turn in Kylo’s lap to see who’s there.

With his glasses, his shaggy blond curls, who else could it possibly be?

“Oh, Matt,” you say, and all he does is tilt his head to the side in recognition of your words.

“What did you hear, Matty?” Kylo asks.

“All of it,” Matt answers, begins stalking over to the chair where you and Kylo were sat. Kylo taps the side of your thigh, and whispers lowly to you, “you’d better turn around for him, little one.”

You jump up immediately and shift yourself in Kylo’s lap. He grabs onto your waist and holds you in place as he shuffles, moving so he’s sitting on the edge of the chair again and you’re planted firmly in his lap, your shins on the seat of the chair and your ass sitting right in his crotch.

Matt reaches the chair stops before you, standing at his full, towering height. He runs his fingers along your right shoulder, from your neck to the top of your arm. He holds his hand there, resting it on your shoulder.

“Matt—” you try to speak with him.

He cuts you off immediately with a, “Stay.”

You blink up at him. “S-stay—?”

“Stay here, tonight, with us. With all of us. I heard what you said. Kylo heard what you said.” Matt leans into you, getting right up into your face. “We’ll make a filthy bitch out of you yet, dirty girl.”

Kylo presses his lips to the skin of your neck and your shoulder on your left side.

Matt brings his hand back along your right shoulder, places his hand on the side of your neck, the side Kylo is not lavishing with kisses. Matt’s thumb caresses your jaw, your cheek. He leans in, slowly, making your eyes half-lidded. He stops just before he kisses you, your lips almost touching. He teases you, makes you move your head towards him but he moves away just enough, makes you chase him for it. Then he grips your hair, pulls your head back and to the side, exposing more of your neck to Kylo and making you gasp your mouth open for him.

Kylo kisses your neck and in between he whispers a tiny little word, “stay.”

Matt breathes into your mouth, and you feel his hot breath on your skin, fanning over your lips. His lips just almost, almost, so so close to touching yours. “Will you stay with us tonight? Let us all fuck you, as many times as we want, any _where_ we want?”

“Matt,” you start, but he cuts you off again.

“Any hole, every hole, use you like the dirty bitch you are.”

Kylo groans at that. It’s so soft and quiet, but he does, he can’t help it. He brings his hands up to palm at your breasts while he keeps kissing your neck slowly, reverently, teasingly.

“Ma-“

“I only want to hear ‘yes’. If you don’t want this, we’ll call you a cab, send you home with some food and water, and relegate this night to a wild fucking party story. But if you _do_ want this,” he drops his voice to a whisper, breathing the words over your face, “just tell me ‘yes’.” His eyes flick between yours, waiting, watching, and then he hears it, and angels sing.

One word, breathless on your lips. “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

Matt’s eyes glint dangerously through his glasses as your single, breathless word of assent hangs in the air. _Yes_.

Kylo’s lips ghost up your neck and his big hands squeeze your breasts as he whispers into your ear, “good girl.”

Matt brings a finger up under your chin, tilts your head up just slightly, assesses your face with a short sharp, “hm.” Your lips part as you make to say, ‘Matt,’ but then he grips your jaw hard with his whole hand, squeezing your teeth, and says, “I fucking knew it.”

He lets go and turns on his heel, walking away and throwing a, “follow me,” over his shoulder.

Kylo presses a soft kiss to your earlobe, just below your pearl earring, taps the top of your thighs and says, “up you get, little one. Time to reap what you sow.”

Your heartbeat thuds in your ears. “I-,”

“I wouldn’t keep Matty waiting,” he whispers, and you clamber off his lap quickly, your instinct telling you Kylo’s probably right about that.

You follow a distant Matt down a hallway, then half of another, then down a set of stairs. You’d glanced back at Kylo, who stared straight ahead and seemed to know exactly where Matt was leading you. Did they, plan this? Organise this?

Have they done this before?

Soon enough the three of you stand before big white double-doors with the same moulding and trim as all the others you’ve seen in this monster of a house.

Matt turns to face you. “Last chance.” He flicks his gaze to Kylo, then back to you. “Behind these doors is a guest bedroom. Ben and Randy are waiting inside. The four of us,” he leans in closer, spits the words out, “are going to _fuck_ you, ruin you, in here.” His eyes search yours. “Yes?”

Matt’s eyes are so deep and dark and endless, it’s hard to keep eye contact. It’s hard to look away, too. “Yes,” you reply, voice only wavering a little.

Matt’s nostrils flare. He spins on his heel, grips the handles, and pushes open the doors.

You step into a [gorgeous room](https://website-images.livmatrix.com/magazine/wp-content/uploads/sites/2/2020/01/20215546/Jewel-Toned-Interiors-Glam-Up-the-Walls.jpg), muted navy blue walls, delicate floral wallpaper in soft pinks and blues and greens, and what looks like a super-king bed with deep emerald green bedding. There’s an ensuite to your right, and at first glance it looks to be a full bathroom. To your left is a large picture window, curtains mostly drawn, and soft golden light emanates from two bedside lamps and some scattered candles.

Ben hears the click of the doors opening and turns from his spot at the window eagerly. Randy leans up off the wall, sets his phone down on the console table (next to, you notice, bottles of water and lube and two small piles of handtowels) and cards a hand through his hair.

They’re both looking at you, flanked as you are by Kylo on your right and Matt on your left. They just stare, breathing steadily, watching, waiting.

You hear yourself say, “hi, boys,” – and it’s like a whip crack.

Immediately Ben and Randy lunge for you from opposite sides of the room, Matt and Kylo bristle defensively, and Ben shoots Randy a look and the youngest brother backs off.

Ben takes quick long strides and is _on_ you, whispering, “gorgeous,” as he brings his hands up, about to cradle your face and pull you in and-

“Ben.” Kylo steps into your space, murmuring a firm warning, a strong arm darting out to grip Ben’s shoulder and hold him back.

Ben serves Kylo a cross, violent look. His eyes squint for a second, he pushes against his brother and Kylo’s fingers flex where they dig into Ben’s shoulder.

A moment passes, the two brothers eyeing each other before Randy breaks the tense silence, saying, “let her choose, guys.”

Kylo’s nostrils flare and he subtly shoves Ben away, the latter shrugging and squaring his shoulders as he stands up straight again. Randy walks over, the four Solo boys unintentionally forming a semi-circle around you: Matt on your left, then Ben, Randy and Kylo on your right.

“Well?” Matt says, plush lips set in a firm, straight pout, his eyes as black and serious as midnight.

“Who will it be, little one?” Kylo says, dark eyes impassive, pink lips slightly parted.

You glance at Randy, his gaze roaming all over your body before he locks eyes with you and then looks away, quickly, caught.

You look at Ben, who stares at you so intensely you can practically hear his thoughts screaming at you: _‘pick me, pick me, pick **me**!’_

Your heart races in your chest. Surely, there’s a way to do this without causing arguments. Didn’t these boys have to wait their turn for presents on Christmas? Birthdays?

“Oldest to youngest,” you say, and Ben exhales and shoots another filthy glower at Kylo, who flicks his hair out of his face and does a terrible job of not looking smug.

Kylo grasps your hand, pulls you flush to his body, cradles your face in his big warm palms and murmurs lowly over your lips, “I knew I’d be your first, little one.”

“Kylo,” you breathe, your eyes closing as he leans in just that bit closer and caresses your lips with his. They’re so _soft_.

You hear a huffed exhale of breath and you’re not sure where it comes from—either Ben or Randy—before Kylo licks across the line of your lips and hums when your mouth opens to him. His tongue slides along yours, swirls around it as he massages your lips with his own.

Your hands fly up to grip his upper arms and he leans into you, kissing you deeper, pulling your face closer to his.

You feel the outline of his want, his desire for you through his jeans and before you can stop it you moan, just a little, quiet one, but all four of them hear it.

Kylo pulls away, pleased at your slow-blinking, hazy eyes.

You hear your name huffed out from behind you, “come here.”

You turn and it’s Ben, his arm outstretched, and he says, quieter, “c’m’ere, babygirl.”

You place your hand in his and cross to him, and instantly Ben’s hand slips behind you to grab a big handful of your ass, his other hand slinking into your hair at the back of your neck, cradling the base of your skull.

He trails the tip of his nose over yours, his lips just almost brushing yours as he murmurs, “you’re gorgeous.”

It comes out in a quiet gasp, “Ben,” – and he _finally_ presses his mouth to yours, his lips so hot and insistent and inviting. You hum and grip his waist, pulling him closer. You’d been waiting for this _all_ night.

He groans into your mouth, his hand fisting in your hair, squeezing your ass, and he sucks on your bottom lip. You catch his lips in a kiss again, sighing, and Ben smiles into it.

A deep sigh from your left, and Ben leans away, grinning. He releases his hold on you, gives you a soft little tap on your ass cheek, and nods at Matt.

You turn on the spot and face him.

Matt looks mad, he looks like he hates you, and you hesitate.

“Go on, babygirl,” Ben coos into your ear from behind, “Matty wants his kiss.”

Matt watches and waits as you make your away over to him, one eye twitching intermittently. Standing before him, your lips part to say his name but his hand surges out and grabs your throat, hard, and he pulls you to him, rough. You hear a scuffle from behind you, like sets of shoes scraping and squeaking on floorboards.

Matt leans closer to you and breathes in deep, inhales your exhale, _smells_ you. He watches your pupils blow out even bigger and he murmurs, “she can take it,” and squeezes your throat.

You whine from the pleasurable pressure, totally involuntary, totally unthinking. Matt’s eyes go from inky black pools to roiling seas of dark fire and he says, “see, boys?”

He crushes his lips to yours, pulls your bottom lip between his teeth and licks into your mouth.

You feel your limbs turn to putty as you lean your body into him, and just as you’re about to grip his sides he pushes you back by your throat.

“Randy,” is all he says, releasing you and flicking his chin in his brother’s direction.

In a daze, you turn and look at Randy. You lock eyes for a moment, but then his gaze trails shamelessly over your body.

You walk towards him, feeling four sets of eyes glued to you as you cross that little semicircle. When you’re standing in front of him, looking up at him half-expectant and half-dizzy with desire, Randy strokes up the column of your neck with the back of his pointer finger and asks, “how do you want me to kiss you, pretty baby?”

You lean in, but Randy grabs one of your hands and places it on the side of his neck, puts your other at his back, presses his body closer to you, “is it good like this?”

It takes you a second, just a second longer than it normally would but you register what Randy’s _really_ asking you.

Your hand slips around his neck and you pull at his hair, and your other hand fists in his shirt. You tug him closer to you, this big thick man, and Randy lips part in a hushed gasp.

“Kiss my neck,” you say, voice firm. Randy’s eyes light up at your instruction and he dives in, his full pink lips pressing all kinds of big small soft wet hard gentle kisses over your throat and the sides of your neck feverishly. With your head tilted back to give him better access, you lock eyes with Ben, and gasp, and sigh, and say, “bite me, Randy.”

Randy nuzzles his way down to where your neck meets your collarbone and he licks and kisses at your skin. He sucks your flesh into his mouth and clamps down on it, incisors and all, rolling your delicate skin between his teeth.

You let out a real moan then, a real, unabashed vocalisation of pleasure as Randy sucks and bites a mark into your skin while you keep your gaze fixed on Ben. It almost echoes in the room.

Ben’s nostrils flare at your sound, he lets out a breath through clenched teeth, and you huff a small, breathy laugh.

You fist Randy’s hair and pull him off your neck, murmuring, “kiss me,” into his mouth and he does, his lips big and smooth against yours and his tongue grazing yours so delicately it draws a small moan from you.

You pull away from him and relinquish your hold, stumbling back a little lightheaded. Kylo catches your arm and keeps you steady, upright, and says, “careful, little one. We haven’t even started yet.”

You glance around at each of the Solo boys. They’re all breathing heavily, eyes blinded black with lust and drilling into you: somehow, watching each other kiss you and draw little sounds from you was even more intoxicating than they’d thought.

“Then start,” you say breathily, and they’re on you.

The four crowd you: Randy kneels down to slip off your heels, Kylo unzipping your dress at the back, Matt and Ben gripping and grabbing at the skirt of your dress to pull it up over your head. Stitches and seams rip in their haste, and as Randy kneels he holds the sides of your thighs steady to keep you grounded, his eyes not able to make it past your-

“Fuck,” Ben breathes as your cherry red lingerie is revealed, your dress and shoes forgotten and tossed to the side somewhere. “You got all dressed up for us, babygirl?”

Kylo presses kisses to the back of your neck, top of your spine. “You hoped for this, didn’t you, little one?”

Matt’s eyes rake over you and he snarls out, “you _wanted_ it.” He steps closer, brushing past Ben, Randy shuffling to the side to make room for him.

Randy leans in and kisses up your thigh while Matt continues, “you wanted it all along,” he grips your chin and breathes into your mouth, while Kylo’s hot breath ghosts over your upper back between kisses. Through clenched teeth Matt says, “you _are_ a dirty fucking whore.”

Your breath catches and Matt huffs a short, breathy, single laugh, “knew it the second I first laid eyes on you.”

“Matty,” Ben warns, shuffling in next to Kylo behind you, one hand smoothing over your ass cheek while the other trails up your torso to your breast.

Matt barely registers it, and keeps going as Randy’s hands smooth over your legs and his mouth nibbles and sucks at your hip. “I _knew_ underneath it all you were nothing but a hungry, dirty cumslut.” Matt pinches and pulls your chin downwards, opening your mouth, and spits onto your tongue.

Startled and shocked you swallow his spit quickly, on instinct if nothing else, and Matt’s eyes gleam wickedly, your look of confusion at your own body’s response thrilling him wildly.

“Matt,” you gasp, “I-,”

“Don’t say my name again unless you’re gonna _fucking_ scream it, slut,” he growls at you, and you clamp your mouth shut and nod at him, eyes wide. Christ, his cock is fucking _hard_.

“Matty speaks for himself, babygirl,” Ben breathes into your skin at your shoulder. He hasn’t once stopped caressing you, neither has Kylo or Randy with their touches and soft kisses, “you can say my name as much as you want.”

“Ben,” you hum it for him, loll your head back towards him, and Kylo runs his pointer finger under your bra strap, up along your shoulder blade, “can this come off, little one?”

“I bet your tits are so pretty, pretty baby,” Randy murmurs onto your hip.

“Yes,” you sigh, your nipples so stiff and hard in your bra they could poke holes, “take it off, Kylo,” your panties so incredibly, uncomfortably soaked between your legs.

Ben’s hands circle over your ass cheeks, not caring how close his right hand is to his brother’s jeans. He hooks his fingers inside the elastic at the top of your panties, “and these, babygirl?” He rakes his teeth over your shoulder.

“Ben, mmhm,” you hum, your fingers carding through Randy’s hair, grazing along his scalp and making his eyes blink slowly, dreamily.

Matt stands stock still, fists clenched tight and eyes blazing as Kylo and Ben undress you. Randy leans back on his haunches, gazing up at you admiringly.

Ben slips your panties down over your hips, and Randy is so close to that nectar-laden prize between your legs that when he catches a whiff of your arousal and breathes in your sweet, heady scent, his eyes flutter.

Your red lacy underwear drops to the floorboards in a little wet splat, sodden with slick. “Oh, _baby_ ,” Ben coos, “why didn’t you tell us it was this bad, babygirl?”

“I bet her clit’s fuckin’ huge,” Matt murmurs.

Kylo unclips your bra and guides it down your arms and off, his hands immediately coming up to cup your breasts in his big warm palms. “Mmm,” he groans into your ear, rolling his hips into your side, and looking down your chest as he grazes the pads of his fingers over your nipples, “your tits are even better than I imagined, little one.”

You tilt your head back onto Kylo now, and Randy licks his lips as he watches your stiff little buds peek out from between his brother’s roaming fingers.

Ben drops to his knees behind you, kneading your cheeks in his hot, large hands. “Ohh, yeah, babygirl,” he murmurs as he presses kisses to your soft skin, squeezes, lifts, lets go and watches your flesh jiggle and bounce. “Fuck, baby, such a nice ass,” he says, mesmerised by the softness, the firmness of your cheeks. “God I want to lick you out,” he grazes his teeth over the swell of your ass, “want to spank you raw,” he kisses, bites, nibbles on your flesh, blooming a purple-red mark, “want to cum in your ass.”

Kylo grunts into your ear, hearing Ben’s words, and you hum and arch your back, pushing your cheeks into Ben’s face and he groans, his mouth working over the soft swell of your flesh.

Randy stands from the ground, locks eyes with Kylo and flits his gaze to your breasts and back again.

Kylo nods, so subtle you almost don’t notice it, and whispers his hot breath over your ear, “Randy wants to play with your tits, little one,” he rolls both your nipples between his fingers at the same time, and you moan, pushing your breasts into his palms. “Hhmm,” Kylo groans, “these gorgeous fucking tits. Will you let him touch them, little one?”

“Please?” asks Randy, his eyebrows raised in hopefulness.

You hum your assent, reach an arm out to Randy and husk at him, “c’m’ere, loverboy.”

Randy’s eyes sparkle, he comes in close and Kylo drops his hands, stepping around you.

Randy stands to your left, one big palm coming to rest between your shoulder blades, the other trailing down your neck and chest to circle your breast. His alternates skimming his fingertips over your nipple and groping your full, soft flesh as Ben kneels behind you, smoothing his palms and his lips over the globes of your ass cheeks.

Kylo stands in front of you, eyes roaming as two of his brothers touch your body, caress your sensitive skin with their hands and mouths. He’s not sure his dick’s ever been harder than it is right now, with you being so open and willing to share yourself with all four of them, all at once. “Matty,” he murmurs, sinking to his knees, “I think our little one misses you.”

Matt grunts and stalks over, and Kylo picks up your sopping, ruined panties off the floor and hands them to him, “see what we did to her?”

Kylo trails his hands up your legs, pressing kisses to your lower belly and the top of your thighs. Meanwhile, Matt locks eyes with you, holds your panties in a tight fist and squeezes, hard, as your arousal seeps through the lacy fabric and wets his fingers. “Wringing fucking wet,” he sneers, tossing your underwear to the ground and flicking his wrist as if to shake off the mess they left there.

He manoeuvres closer, presses his front flush to your right side, curls his arm along your shoulder, around your neck, and grips your throat with his wet hand. He leans his head against yours, his mouth just an inch from your ear and his breath fanning your hair as his hand glides over your unattended breast.

“Can feel your pulse, fast as a fucking rabbit,” he says as he squeezes your throat, and you hum a low moan, the sensation of so many hands and mouths on you starting to make you lightheaded—and needy for _more_.

Matt pinches your nipple tight between in his thumb and forefinger, pulls on it, and _rolls_ it slowly.

You keen into it, back arching sharply and all the boys grip your body tighter, lips hovering over your skin as your body undulates with the pain-laced pleasure.

Suddenly Matt releases his pinching grip and brings his hand down in a quick short sharp smack right on your nipple.

“Aahh!” you cry out, bucking again, feeling yet another wave of wetness seep out of you as your lurching body forces your throat harder into Matt’s sticky hand.

“Shh, sh-sh,” Matt hushes into your hair, smoothing over your nipple with the very tips of his fingers, “I know what you want, filthy little whore. _They_ won’t give it to you, but I know what you need.” He slaps your tit again, your jiggling flesh and short, cut off cry of pleasure-pain making his cock throb.

“Matt,” Kylo warns, not fucking around this time, “play nice.”

Matt grips the flesh of your breast hard, his nails digging pretty half-moons into your skin, and he growls into your ear, “you’re tough, aren’t you, little slut? You can take it.”

“I can take it,” you gasp out, eyes crossing as both Matt and Randy stroke and roll your nipples, one each.

Matt snarls, deep and guttural, and moves his skull along yours to press his full lips against the shell of your ear. He breathes through clenched teeth, “’N’ you fucking like it-,” as smacks your breast again, his fingers slapping right into your stiff nipple.

You whine, “Iiiih-,”

“-dirty bitch.”

“-ff-fucking like it,” you finish your answer and rock forward, clenching your thighs and knees together, all the nerves in your clit singing from Matt’s hard slaps. It pushes your throat into Matt’s hand again and the whimper you let out is choppy and broken from the pressure on your vocal chords.

“Easy, babygirl,” Ben coos from behind you, gripping your hips tight in his big hands to steady you, “Kylo, hold her.”

“Steady now, little one,” Kylo soothes, wrapping one hand around the back of your thigh and sandwiching the other between your left side and Randy’s front, wrapping his tree-trunk-thick arm around your lower back to secure you. He looks up at you from under his lashes, his petal pink lips flushed blood red, and says, “that was a lot for your little clit, wasn’t it?”

“Mmmhm,” you hum and nod in answer to Kylo as Ben presses big hot wet kisses right down the seam of your ass cheeks.

“Yeah, it was,” Kylo croons, “let me kiss it better, little one, hm?”

He gazes up at you with slightly parted lips and you ground out a high-pitched, “ _yes, please_ ,” and Ben groans and says, “I’m gonna bury my face in your ass now, babygirl, tell me when it feels good.”

“Mmmh, please Ben,” you hum, as Kylo kisses over your mound and nuzzles between your folds, his nose searching out your clit.

You gasp when he finds it and your knees buckle a little, the boys immediately shifting and moving you so that your legs are spread wider, all eight hands returning to hold and support you upright again.

Ben groans again, the altered angle making your ass stick out and giving him near perfect access to your puckered hole.

He holds your cheeks apart with his hands, eyes glinting like he’s just discovered buried treasure. “Fuck,” he sighs, “this is prettiest little asshole I’ve ever seen, babygirl.” He leans in and presses a kiss to your tight hole, gently sucking, and you hum and buck back into him. “Mmh-Matty,” Ben says, partially muffled, “you’re gonna fuckin’ _love_ her ass, buddy.”

“Yeah?” Matt replies, “she nice and tight?” he asks, talking about you like you’re not even there as he continues to twist and tweak your nipple hard and intermittently squeeze your throat.

Ben presses kisses to your hole, licking and sucking over all the delicate ridges of sensitive skin there, “like you wouldn’t fuckin’ believe. I’ll warm her up for you though… won’t I, babygirl?” He dives right back in, letting go of your cheeks and letting them smother his head, his strong hands gripping your hips to help hold you steady while he motorboats your asshole, groaning in delight.

“Yeeahh, oh Bennmmff-feels so ffucking _good_ ,” you moan, the pitch and the drawn out keen of it going straight through all the boys’ stiff cocks.

Kylo groans at the sound you make, his nose and top lip smeared with your cum from where he’s been teasing your clit, giving you just enough pressure to be stimulating but not enough to give you any real relief.

He pulls away and looks up at you, features glistening.

You gasp over his name, “Kylo, please.”

“You sure you’re ready for me, little one?”

“Yes,” you hiss through clenched teeth, and he shoots you a wicked half-smile.

He takes his hand from the back of your thighs, thumb and index finger spreading your lips at the apex of your slit, holding them open, exposing your pretty clit. He gazes at it, commits the sight to memory, then dives back between your legs and wraps his plush lips around the swollen little pea and sucks.

You moan, loud, and all of the brothers huff and grunt and groan along with you, the sound of your pleasure infectious.

Kylo’s tongue laps up over your clit, bottom to top: the firm, wet, rough pad of his tastebuds sending tingles all through your body. It combines with Ben’s licks and sucks and kisses and raspberries on your tight, delicate ring; and Matt and Randy’s fingers toying with your sensitive, tender nipples heightens every sensation like you’ve never felt before. All the cresting, heightening sensations almost make you dizzy and overstimulated and limbless and thank _God_ the Solo boys are all so strong, holding you and supporting you completely.

Randy, who’s been watching your face the whole time—except when he was watching your nipples being worked over by his fingers and that of his brother—can’t keep it to himself any longer. He nuzzles into your ear, his fingers splaying out over your upper back to support you better as his fingers circle and roll and tug your nipple. “You’re so pretty, you look so beautiful,” he murmurs, whispering your name, “you look like royalty, like a queen on her throne of men.”

You only half hear what he says, feeling delirious with pleasure, feeling your orgasm mounting. You huff a half-laugh, half-moan, and stammer, “w-what, what did you ss-saaaehh-say, loverboy?” Your breath comes in hard pants, muscles everywhere tightening up.

He takes a big gulp. Now or fucking never. “ _Duchess_ ,” he says, “if I suck on your tit, will you cum?”

“Aahgh, _fuck_ ,” you groan, and Ben huffs a chuckle against your ass. “Fucking— _yes_ , Randy.”

“Would you like that, duchess? For me to do tha-,”

“Yes!” you wail, and he doesn’t waste a second longer, ducking his head down and holding your breast up to his mouth and sucking your nipple between his lips, his tongue rhythmically massaging the super-sensitive flesh as if he’s hoping something’ll spill out of it.

You moan, high-pitched and desperate, and in response Kylo flicks his tongue over your clit faster, hot breath ragged over your stiff bud and Ben does the same, his pointed tongue firm over your tight, pretty ring while he makes wet, sloppy-sounding grunts like he can’t devour you fast enough.

You shake in their arms, thighs trembling, legs about to give out. “Hold her, boys,” Kylo says over your clit, quick and commanding and the brothers’ hands tighten on your flesh and shore you up. Kylo glides his middle finger between your folds, prods your entrance, and he asks his brothers, “got her?”

“Mmmhhm.”

“Yep.”

“Yes.”

Kylo plunges his longest fat finger inside your dripping hole: your pussy is clenched so tight, at first he wasn’t sure it’d fit, and now he’s not sure if he can take it out. “Fucking Jesus,” he murmurs, looking up at Matt as you groan, loud and deep and guttural. Kylo mouths the word ‘one’ to Matt, who keeps his eyes locked with Kylo as he sneers and snarls into your ear, “that’s a real tight fuckhole for a dirty bitch like you.”

“ _Fffuck_ I’m gonna fucking cum,” you squeak out, and Ben and Randy groan in response as Kylo laps at your clit again and rocks his single finger inside you, giving you just that hint of friction you need to-

“Ohh!” you _wail_ as you cum, jerking and twitching and shaking in their arms as pleasure ripples through your body. “Fuuhhck!” your voice throttling as your legs shake, whole body convulsing as the roiling waves and electric shocks of your orgasm traverse your limbs.

All four of them hold you as your tremors slow and cease, Ben pressing kisses to your ass cheeks, Kylo to your belly, Randy to your neck while Matt coos your name quietly into your ear, “there you go, there you go, shh now.”

You feel weightless, limbless, head buzzing. Honestly, you’re not sure you could stand if the four of them weren’t entangled with your body like they are now. You swallow, mouth dry, “w-water? Please?”

Randy disengages first, rushing to get a bottle from the side table and twisting the cap open for you.

Kylo stands up and replaces his spot at your side, says, “sit her on the bed, Matty,” and Ben lets go of your hips as Matt and Kylo half-walk half-carry you to sit on the edge of the plush, soft bed.

Your pussy makes a loud squelching sound as you sit down.

“Jesus Christ,” calls Ben from the bathroom. It sounds like he’s got his mouthful of something, and a tap running. He pokes his head out, “she sounds fucking drenched.”

“She is,” says Kylo, taking the water bottle from Randy and handing it to you, murmuring, “little sips.”

You lift the bottle to your lips and the three, Kylo, Matt and Randy, watch transfixed as you wrap your lips around the lid and drink, throat bobbing as you swallow the cool, refreshing water.

A beat passes, and Matt clears his throat, “come on, Benny boy, don’t keep our little slut waiting.”

“What’s he doing in there?” you ask Kylo, your voice only a little croaky.

“Cleaning up,” Kylo answers, nodding to his youngest brother, “Randy set it all up for us. There’s soap, toothbrushes and toothpaste, mouthwash and I think sanitiser, Randy?”

“Hand sanitiser, yeah,” Randy replies, “in case, and more towels,” he adds, and Kylo nods at you, brushing some stray hair back from your face. “Use whatever, whenever you need,” the eldest Solo says, “shower’s stocked too.”

“Alright, alright,” Ben’s voice breaks into the room, “big Benny’s here, babygirl.” He strolls over, looks almost crackling with energy, and stops next to Kylo. He smiles broadly at you, eyes glittering, “you wanna see my dick?”

You almost spray out the sip of water you’d just taken. “Ben, oh my God,” you mutter, feeling heat rising in your chest and neck, the realisation suddenly dawning on you that now, next, they’re all going to take their clothes off.

Ben beams, “that’s a yes,” and rips off his shirt in a flash, just as Matt does the same and his hands work at his belt buckle. “Race ya, Matty,” Ben says, hands flying to undo his own as the two brothers snicker and grin at each other.

You don’t know where to look, and it shows.

Kylo raises his hand and opens his mouth to say something to his brothers but Randy beats him to it, blurting out, “slow down, _slow down_ … let her see.”

They all turn to look at you then, Randy on your left, then Matt, Kylo and Ben to your right. They gaze at your sweaty, naked form and your big bright eyes, their excited heartbeats slowing down and breathing easing back to normal.

Kylo takes the lead, crossing his arms over at the bottom of his black t-shirt and slowly, gently, easing it up and over and off his body. It drops to the floor and Randy does the same, languidly lifting his grey shirt over his head and off, ruffling his hair.

All four pairs of eyes are looking right at you, watching your face as you watch their fingers toy with belts and buttons. Ben goes first, his belt and button already undone, and slides his zipper down slowly. He toys with the elastic on his Hilfinger trunks, lets it snap back against his skin before he eases his jeans down slightly, showing you the outline of his hard dick.

He trails the tip of his index finger over his cockhead, murmuring lowly, “you want to see it, babygirl?”

You nod eagerly, and he smiles, hooking this thumbs and bringing his clothes down just enough to expose the flushed, swollen head of his cock.

Ben feels a rush of pride as your gaze zeroes in on his dick, your lips parting just slightly and the tip of your tongue poking out to wet them. “More, baby?” he asks quiet and soft, even though he already knows the answer.

“Yes, Ben,” you whisper, and _good Lord_ each one of them wants to make you say their name like that.

Ben slides his jeans and trunks down to his knees, grips his cock and kicks out of them the rest of the way, slipping out of his shoes. Your eyes languidly follow his fist as he loosely strokes himself. “You like it, babygirl?”

“Mmm,” you hum, biting your lip and tearing your eyes away from his cock and up to his face.

His mouth quirks in a smile, “good, you got three more comin’, baby, just like this one… but I don’t mind if you wanna watch me.”

Kylo elbows him in the side, and Ben rolls his eyes at his older brother.

“You fucking show pony, Ben,” Matt mumbles, his moving hands capturing your attention. “And you,” he directs it at you, speaking over the top of the clinking of his belt, “you’re a greedier cockslut than I thought.” He shoves his grey wash jeans and checked boxers down quickly, letting his cock bob and bounce lewdly while he shakes them down his legs and kicks off his shoes. “Look at you, practically drooling.” He shoves his glasses up his nose and lets his stiff cock jut out proudly from his body, glancing at his two still-clothed brothers to silently signal their turn.

Kylo looks to Randy expectantly, the youngest Solo’s Adam’s apple bobbing as he gulps.

Randy toes off his shoes first, eyes darting nervously away from you.

You feel like you need to help him, encourage him a little here. “It’s ok, Randy, don’t be shy,” you murmur softly just to him, “I want to see it, loverboy.”

“Yeah, come on, Randy!” Ben booms. Of course he does. “Show her!”

“Dick,” Randy mutters under his breath, peeling off his socks. Ben chuckles to himself regardless, turns his gaze back to your face.

Randy pops the button on his mustard chinos and slips them down over his hips, revealing a little dark spot on his light grey briefs.

You gasp when you see the small wet patch of cum, and Randy flushes pink.

Kylo follows your gaze, sees it, and flicks his eyes to yours. “Randy really likes you, little one.”

You glance from Kylo to Randy, smiling, trying to put the youngest brother at ease, “is that true Randy? You really like me?”

He nods fervently and murmurs, “I do, duchess.”

“Show me your cock then, loverboy,” your voice is clear, firm.

Ben whistles lowly, glances over at Randy with a smile under his furrowed brow, “you blushing, big boy? Yeah, I would too, if my babygirl talked to me like that,” he glances back at you, shaking his head slowly with a devilish grin, “want to hear more of that mouth, baby.”

“ _Shut_ up, Ben,” Kylo growls, and Ben raises his palms in surrender. He zips a fake zipper over his mouth and winks at you, and Kylo rolls his eyes and turns away from him.

You look back at Randy, who’s taken his chinos off and trails his thumbs back and forth under the black elastic of his briefs. His eyes are deep and serious, resolved, and when he locks his gaze with yours he pulls his briefs down over his stiff dick and lets them fall to the floor.

He’s just as impressive as the others. “That’s a nice looking cock you’ve got there, Randy.”

“Th-thank you, duchess,” Randy says, more breath than voice.

Kylo clears his throat, and your eyes snap to him. He was fine to wait, happy to encourage, but now: your attention belongs to _him_.

“Come here, little one,” Kylo says.

Ben tsks and mutters, “don’t be a dick, Kylo,” but the oldest brother doesn’t acknowledge Ben at all, who’s countenance crosses in a dark glower again.

You stand up off the bed and pad over to Kylo, clad as he is in nothing but lace up sneakers and skinny jeans, black on black. He runs his finger under your chin and says, “on your knees.”

You don’t see it when you drop down onto the soft rug, but at the sight of your naked form kneeling in front of Kylo like that, Matt’s hand wraps his cock almost involuntarily.

Randy can’t help but give himself a little tug, seeing Matt do it out of the corner of his eye.

“Untie my shoes,” Kylo says, and you do, gripping the back and helping him slip out of them.

“Take my belt off,” he tells you, and you look up at him as you unbuckle the metal and pull the leather through the loops and off.

“Unzip me, little one,” he says, and you reach for the little metal tab but he grabs your wrist, stopping you. “Not with this.”

Ben scoffs beside him, “come on. Really? You’re gonna make her do that?”

Your eyes flick to Ben, confused, uncertain, the tiniest bit trepidatious and he coos down to you, “you’re ok, babygirl. Kylo’s just a dick.”

Kylo glares at Ben as he pops open the button and exposes the pull of the zipper. The brothers’ eyes are locked, scowling, until Kylo breaks away and says down to you, “use your teeth, little one, and mind those pretty lips.”

You lean up on your knees and grab the metal tab between your teeth, and you hear someone loose a hiss. From the direction of the sound, it must’ve been Matt.

You slowly pull down, gentle, cautious, keeping your lips as far away from the little metal teeth of the zipper as possible. You come up against a large obtrusion, a hill on this otherwise smooth plain, and the zipper doesn’t want to give anymore.

“Go on,” Kylo whispers, “tug it harder.”

You swallow with the metal pull in your mouth and tug down, firm, and the slider slips down over Kylo’s clothed cock and the little metal teeth part even further.

Even Ben can’t resist the sight of you like this, looking up at his brother like that, undoing Kylo’s jeans with your teeth. He wraps his palm around the head of his cock and leisurely twists his fist over it.

You continue all the way down to the stop, and Kylo releases a breath.

“Pull them down,” he says, “and take my cock out.”

You grip the top of his jeans and his black Calvin’s, the text at the top not white but a dark charcoal grey. You drag his clothes down, exposing more of the solid Adonis-like ‘v’ of his hips, before you dip a finger into the waistband and draw it forward, your other hand tentatively gripping his cock and prising it free.

Your eyes go cross-eyed as you try to focus on his cockhead, and you’re not _entirely_ sure what Kylo wants you to do next, your already tentative grip slackening.

Kylo grips your fist and tugs it to the base, squeezing your hand, “here, little one, like this,” showing you how tight to hold him.

The air is tight and tense and thick in the room, and you can just about hear his brothers’ thudding hearts stop when Kylo leans down ever so slightly and says, “lick my cock, little one.”

It’s pandemonium.

“What the fuck!?” from Ben, throwing his arms out to the side.

“ _Fuck_ no!” from Matt, who storms over next to Kylo.

“Kylo!” from Randy, “her knees!”

The boys raise their voices at each other in protest: it’s only Randy who disappears from the fray for a moment and returns with a silken burgundy pillow from the bed.

He drops down beside you and says, “for you, duchess,” and places kisses to your shoulder.

You hum, but none of the other three notice, locked in to fighting with each other. “Randy,” you murmur quietly.

He kisses up your neck to your ear, “yes, duchess?”

“Touch my clit.”

Randy trails his hand up your inner thigh, seeking out your pussy. His thick, soft fingers dance along your silky folds until he reaches your little bud, and when he strokes big, slow, gentle circles over it with two fingers you gasp and moan his name.

_Silence._

You moan again from Randy’s ministrations, the room so quiet it sounds empty. Blinking your eyes open you find three sets of black eyes piercing you.

“The _fuck_?” Ben hisses, “Randy-“

“I told him to,” you gasp, “s-stop fighting, boys.”

Randy glides his fingers over your slippery lips and dips them inside your pussy, muttering a curse you don’t hear as you throw your head back and groan.

“Fuck, guys, we’re gonna break her,” he murmurs to his brothers. “She’s too tight.”

You loll your head forward, eyes flitting between all four of them. “What?” you manage through a sigh. “What did you ssay?” only slightly alarmed at what Randy said as he starts to pump his fingers in and out of you.

“Don’t listen to him, little one,” Kylo says.

“We’ll fit, won’t we, babygirl?” from Ben.

“Mmmhm,” you hum, rocking onto Randy’s hand, “you’ll ffit, I can tah-take you.”

“Attagirl,” Ben smiles, stepping closer, “you got a free hand for me, baby?”

Randy hums into your ear, “mmh, I’d love to taste you, duchess.”

You glance at Ben and trail a hand up his thigh as he loosely strokes himself. At the same time, you grip Randy’s wrist firmly and pull his hand away from your core, turn your head to his and say, “suck.”

Randy sucks his cum-covered fingers into his mouth and groans, delighting in your tangy sweetness.

You turn your attention back to Ben and grip his cock, making a tight firm fist and stroking up and down his girthy length as he tilts his head back and hums, “that’s it, babygirl.”

Randy nestles up into you again, rambling lowly into your ear, “duchess, please, sit on my face. I’d love to eat you out while you s-suck on them. Let me lick up all your cum, it makes me so hard, please.”

You give your assent and Randy manoeuvres to lay down between your legs, your thighs on either side of his head. Ben repositions himself to your right, while Matt and Kylo advance on you, both standing right in front of you.

You spy the purple pillow from before, pass it to Randy who tucks it under his head with a, “thank you, duchess.” You brush his sweaty hair back from his forehead and he turns his head and presses kisses along your inner thigh.

“Up here, little one,” Kylo says, and you look up to find two large, veiny Solo cocks right in your face.

“Open,” says Matt, and as you do you reach for Ben, who takes your hand and wraps it around his cock again, groaning, “Jesus Christ,” as he covers your fist with his own to guide your strokes and jerk him off together.

When your lips fall open Matt slips the hot, silky head of his swollen cock between them and onto your tongue, “ahhffuck yeah, suck on it.”

You start to bob your head on his length right as Randy shuffles directly under your cunt and laps at your folds. Matt grips your hair at the crown of your head tight, arresting the passes of your mouth over his cock and keeping your lips wrapped around his cockhead, “keep your head still and fucking _suck_ , dirty whore.”

You look up at him with big eyes and he releases your hair, muttering, “simple fuckin’ instruction,” as you start to suck on his cock like it’s an iceblock in the height of summer.

From the side Ben sees your cheeks hollow on his brother’s dick and he groans, “you’re so fucking talented, babygirl,” as he slowly releases your hand and marvels at how you keep the perfect pace and pressure on his cock all by yourself, even with Randy passionately making out with your pussy and beating his cock all the while.

Randy licks circles around your clit with the pointed tip of his tongue and you hum onto Matt’s flesh. He yanks his swollen dick from your mouth and slaps it on your wet tongue, repeatedly, rhythmically, nostrils flaring and mouth pulling up in a grimace of pleasure.

“Alright, Matty,” Kylo nudges him out of the way, “you’re just playing with her, now.”

“So fuckin’ what?” Matt grumbles, wrapping his hand around his stiff shaft again, “isn’t that why she’s here?”

Kylo ignores him, gazing into your eyes while he holds his cock out for you, “gimme your tongue, little one, nice big licks for me.”

You lick up the underside of Kylo’s thick length, big long sweeping wet licks for him like he asked. You make a big exaggerated swirl of your tongue around the angry red head and all three of them grunt and groan, eyes fixed to where your tongue and Kylo’s dick are connected.

Randy wraps his lips around your clit and your mouth drops open in a gasp: you moan, half of Kylo’s cockhead poking into your mouth and your hot breath fanning over his flesh.

“Ffuckin,” Matt mutters, shoving Kylo to the side, “moan onto my brother’s cock, have a little more respect, filthy cumslut.” He shoves his dick into your mouth and says, “suck _and_ lick, can you do both at the same time? Or are you just a mindless little fucktoy for me and my brothers?”

Randy groans from between your legs, bucking his hips up into his own fist.

“Christ, Matty,” says Ben, “ease up.” His eyes check you over, concerned, but you seem ok, even bouncing on Randy’s face a little bit.

“Nahh,” Matt’s unphased, completely unperturbed, “dirty slut’ll show me what she’s made of.”

You wrap your mouth around Matt’s cockhead and do as he bid you, lolling your tongue around his swollen flesh and letting your tongue massage his slit in pulses as you suck.

Matt groans, deep and long, and eyelids blinking slowly as he watches you.

That’s when you know you’ve fucking _got_ him, and you smile at him with glittering, sparkly eyes as your mouth works the head of his cock just like he wanted.

Matt’s nostrils flare. “There you fuckin’ are,” he murmurs, eyes glinting as dark and shiny as onyx, “hm? Can’t hide from me for long, dirty bitch.”

Kylo grips Matt’s shoulder and pulls him away. “Suck your cheeks in, little one,” he coos as he slips his dick into your mouth again, “take me deeper this time.”

You swallow Kylo’s length and try to hollow your cheeks around his considerable girth, humming onto his cock as Randy tongues around inside your silky, slippery hole.

Ben watches as you instinctively, unconsciously, or maybe even intentionally start to drag your mouth over Kylo’s cock in time with the strokes of your first on Ben’s dick. The visual is just too much and he can’t help but rumble out a gravelly groan and rock his hips into your hand.

Randy mumbles something from between your thighs, but your mouth is occupied so it’s Ben who replies, “say again, big boy?”

Randy comes up for air, “said I’m so fuckin’ hard for her,” and dives back in, his fist slowing and jerking erratically over his cock now.

Matt growls and nudges Kylo away, muttering, “you and me both, little brother,” as he pushes his stiff dick into your mouth again. It was starting to make you dizzy, all the swapping and changing making you lose orientation, but in the best way.

“Gimme your fuckin’ throat, little whore,” Matt says, and starts to rock his cock into your mouth, along your tongue, “wanna make you fuckin’ gag.”

“Matt,” Kylo and Ben warn in unison, and Randy groans into your sweet, puffy lips.

Matt rolls his eyes at his brothers, mutters “soft cocks” under his breath as he pumps your mouth full of his hard cock. He pushes, too hard too fast into your soft palate and you choke, making a wretched noise.

“Fuck _off_ , Matt,” Kylo grunts, voice clipped, ripping his younger brother off and away from you.

They stare each other down and you talk through the moans Randy pulls from your throat, “it’s _ohh_ -ok, K-Kylo, it’s ok, c-come here.” The brothers pant and huff angrily. “Mm-Ma-,” you try to signal him, reach your arm out to him, and Ben snaps at them to get their attention, “hey, _dick_ heads!”

Kylo and Matt turn, and you hold your hand out to grip Matt’s cock in your palm. You stroke his thick throbbing length in time with your hand on Ben’s and you open your mouth wide to Kylo, murmuring, “p-put it in hh-here, Kylo.”

“You want my cock in your mouth, little one?”

You lean over to Matt but look at Kylo as you lick and suck at his brother’s cockhead while you stroke Matt’s shaft. It wrenches a big fat moan from Matt’s chest, and Kylo closes the distance between you as you pull off Matt and hum to Kylo, “mmhm, yeah, right in my mouth.”

“Ahhf- _fuck_ I wish you’d call me ‘Daddy’,” Kylo groans as you suck his dick between your lips. He throws his head back and a guttural moan rumbles through his chest while you bob your mouth along his fat, aching cock. He wishes he had you all to himself.

Randy’s fervent licking and sucking becomes soft kisses and gentle little kitten licks, and you try to grind your clit onto his lips and chin to try and get some friction, some relief from the building pleasure. Randy muffles an,”mmffuhhck,” as you try to use his mouth to get off, but God fucking damn it he can barely even touch his cock anymore for fear of cumming all over you, or himself. He’s _tried_ to hold on for so long and he _knows_ he hasn’t made you cum yet, but he just, he just can’t, he-

“Mmhg’na cumhh,” Randy mumbles, tugging his cock just the way he likes it, just the way it’s gonna make him explode.

“Fuckin’ what?” Matt spits out quickly. _Surely_ , he didn’t just hear what he thought he heard.

Randy grunts into your pussy, hot and ragged and about to fucking _pop_ -

Suddenly spurts of something hot and wet splash over your ass, your lower back and you gasp off Kylo’s cock, your fists stuttering on Ben and Matt.

Randy groans and grunts and moans from between your legs, shuddering as he milks his cock for every last drop of cum.

You get up and off him immediately, giving him air and letting him breathe, your brain taking too long to react. Randy’s face is flushed red and sweaty, and he tries to keep his eyes open and focused on you, but he’s still in a hazy fog of pleasure and breathing hard.

The other three exchange confused looks. Matt glances at you with a pinched up brow and says, “but you didn’t-“

“Shut up, Matt,” Kylo mutters, and Matt clamps his mouth shut.

You press a kiss to Randy’s lips and murmur, “you really like me, huh loverboy?”

Randy bites his bottom lip and smiles, nodding sheepishly. “I’ll clean you up, duchess,” he says, settling his breathing and lifting himself up off the ground.

“No no, leave it,” you say, and then quieter, “I _want_ to be covered in your cum.”

“Fuh-king-shit,” Ben breathes out every syllable, thinking you might be his dream girl. He holds his hand out to you and says, “c’m’ere, babygirl. I’ll take better care of you than _Randy_ did.”

“Shut up, dick,” Randy mutters, picking himself up off the ground. Matt starts at Ben assuming control but Kylo holds a hand up, holding his younger brother back.

You grasp Ben’s hand and he pulls you up to standing. “And just how are you gonna do that, _big Ben_ , hm?” you coo to him.

Ben’s gleaming eyes flick to Matt’s, Kylo’s, back to yours. “I’ve got a few ideas.”


	3. Chapter 3

“A few ideas, huh?” you murmur to Ben as his lips graze the back of your hand.

He shrugs, nonchalant, but his eyes are gleaming. “Couple. You wanna come sit with me, baby, ‘n’ find out?”

There’s a scoff from somewhere behind you. Matt or Kylo, probably, since Randy was in the ensuite cleaning up. His sticky seed had started to cool on your lumbar, and no doubt his brothers could see the low light of the lamps and candles catching on it.

But Ben’s undeterred. He places a lingering kiss to your hand, nods toward the generously sized bed, and whispers, “c’m’ere, yeah?”

“Yeah,” you smile at him, and Ben beams.

He leads you to the bed and sits on the edge of it, pulling you in to straddle his lap. The duvet is subtly flocked sateen, and it feels so soft on your knees and shins as your slick, puffed up labia—still sensitive from the attention of Randy’s lips and tongue—graze Ben’s erection.

“Mmfh, baby,” Ben hums. “Randy didn’t quite get you there, did he, babygirl?” He slinks his palms down your body slowly, until he grips your ass cheeks in his big, strong hands.

You shake your head in answer. “But don’t be like that, Ben.”

Ben chuckles. “I can’t help it if he thinks he can run with the big boys.” He kneads and squeezes your cheeks, subtly rubbing the underside of his cock against your slick seam.

You gasp when he nudges your sensitive clit.

“And we are,” Ben continues on, “ _big_ , boys. Ain’t that right, fellas?”

“Knock it off, Ben,” comes Kylo’s voice from behind you, coming closer.

“Oops,” Ben whispers to you playfully, “your big Benny’s in trouble now, babygirl. _Daddy’s_ here.” He nods behind you with bright, gleeful eyes.

You twist in Ben’s lap—even though you know it’s Kylo behind you. The eldest Solo fixes his brother with a stern glower.

“Come sit on my lap instead, little one,” Kylo says to you, looking at Ben.

Ben clutches your flesh, swiftly pulling you toward him and sliding your wet pussy lips along his cock. It rips a quick gasp of his name from your throat. Ben hasn’t taken his eyes off Kylo the whole time, and now cocks his head at his brother. “I think she likes it here. Don’t you, babygirl?”

“Fucking hell!” Matt appears at Kylo’s side, his brow pinched and eyes angry. “Are you gonna fuck her or what, spend all night fighting over her? Jesus, biggest fuckin’ boner killers, you two di—,”

“Mmhh,” you moan, breaking the clamour as Ben tilts your head back to him and crushes your lips in a forceful, heady kiss, swirling his tongue around yours and grazing some of your teeth.

Matt steps in behind you, pushing Kylo out of the way. “Fuckin’ finally,” the blond brother grumbles, reaching around your front to grope and paw your breasts. The heat from his body warms your back, and his lips hover near your ear as you make out with Ben. “I bet you like when my brothers fight over you,” he says, rolling both of your hardening nipples at the same time.

“Mmmhhh,” you groan into Ben’s mouth, pleasure sparking in your nerves.

“I bet it gets you off,” Matt rolls and pinches, rolls and pinches, rolls and pinches your nipples without relief, “two brothers who want to wet their cocks in the same slutty fuckhole—,”

“Matt,” warns Kylo, but it’s drowned out by another groan from you as a new surge of cum slicks your pussy lips.

“—and you’re just the dirty bitch who’d give it to them.” Matt’s relentless, teasing your nipples to big, stiff, blood-filled peaks. That you experienced pleasure was nice, but Matt was just after your body’s physical reaction. “Could see you coming a mile away. Could _smell_ the slut in you.”

Randy emerges from the bathroom amidst all Matt’s talk. The youngest Solo’s jaw sets, and his chest fills with indignation. He looks to his eldest brother, who stands stoic and brooding, as solid as a brick wall watching it all unfold. Randy mutters quietly, with urgency, “Kylo, are you gonna—you can’t let him just—he can’t talk to her like this!”

You arch your back and break from Ben’s kiss with a frayed keen, pushing your breasts into Matt’s palms as pleasure flares in your core.

Kylo doesn’t answer Randy verbally, just flicks his eyes to the side in Randy’s general direction, acknowledging that he heard his youngest brother’s plea.

“You can fuck her now, Ben,” Matt says into your ear, pinching one nipple tight and skimming a hand down your front, his fingers grazing against Ben’s cock as he dips between your legs. “This little cumwhore is _fucking_ flooded,” Matt snarls, slow and deep, his lips caressing the shell of your ear as he talks.

“Kylo!” urges Randy in a desperate whisper, glancing back and forth between his brothers.

Ben hums to you, “’s Matty right, baby? You ready for my big cock, babygirl?”

You gasp Ben’s name and nod your head, leaning back towards Matt.

Matt’s hand at your breast drops. Out of the corner of your eye you see his arm moving, and if you focus you hear the subtle _shick-shick_ of flesh… Matt, fisting his cock as he tugs your clit between his thumb and forefinger. “Pff,” Matt huffs, “’is she ready?’ You should feel the size of her clit, Ben. Dirty slut’s aching for it. Believe me, you’re good.”

Ben’s holding his own dick too. “Ah, Matty boy. You’re ever the gentleman, little brother.” He angles his thick, swollen length towards your centre, and husks to you, “I’m comin’ in now, babygirl, hold on to me.”

You grip Ben’s strong shoulders and he—

“ _Enough_.”

The voice from behind you is deep, firm, and clear—and everything stops: every movement, every word. Matt sighs, and Ben presses a small peck to the corner of your mouth and whispers, “sorry, baby.”

“You’re brutes. You’re animals, both of you.”

But that doesn’t sit right with you. You twist in Ben’s lap to face the owner of that commanding baritone. “Kylo—,”

“Turn around, little one. All the way. Face me,” the eldest Solo replies.

You glance at Ben, who tilts his head in tight, subtle nods.

You manoeuvre around to sit in Ben’s lap, who eyes your ass as you perch on his thighs, and wraps his arms around your waist.

You face Kylo, and find him glaring daggers at Matt. Ben presses a few small, but tender, slow kisses to the top of your spine.

“You two,” says Kylo, flashing a scowl at his brothers, “should know better.”

“Don’t be an assh—,” starts Matt, but clamps his mouth shut when Kylo flicks him another look.

Kylo stalks toward you—this hulking Adonis of a man, this perfect human specimen, this First Man on which all others were modelled.

With an outstretched arm, he holds his middle and ring fingers to you. “Suck, little one.”

You ease forward, grip his wrist, and lap at Kylo’s thick fingers, sucking them into your mouth.

He exhales—Matt’s lips part in a silent gasp, watching you—and tears his eyes away from your lips on his digits. “You forget,” Kylo says to his brothers, “ _I’ve_ felt inside her cunt. So has Randy,” he nods in the youngest Solo’s direction, who nods his head rapidly. “She’s a tight, tihhny,” you’d sucked his fingers deeper, deeper than you’d taken his cock before, and Kylo wasn’t expecting that. He collects himself and continues. “Tiny little thing. You would’ve hurt her.”

You pull off Kylo’s lips momentarily to murmur, “you don’t know that, big man,” before laving his digits with attention again.

A small chuckle from behind you—from Ben—as Kylo turns his head slowly back to you. His face is bewildered, disbelieving, a little impressed. “Don’t I?”

You close your lips around Kylo’s fingers, and slowly drag your mouth all the way off, ending with a wet pop when the suction releases. “I can take it.”

“ _Exactly_! Exactly,” Matt expels, so vehement and intense like he gets sometimes, “she knows her body, Kylo.”

Kylo barely registers it. Your words are ringing in his head, and his eyes are trained on your lips and his glistening fingers.

Ben nuzzles into your ear, murmuring just above a whisper. “Babygirl, let’s show Kylo what big mean Matt did you, yeah?”

“Yeah, Ben,” you sigh, keeping your eyes locked on Kylo’s as you lean away from him and back onto Ben’s broad, warm chest.

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Ben says, hushed and sultry. “We’ll show him, huh? He’ll like it, baby, I’m sure he will. Lean back on me.” Ben shifts backwards onto the bed proper, and you clamber back with him into the middle of the super-king mattress. You jostle around until Ben reclines comfortably, some pillows under his head, and you rest on top of him. “Just relax, baby. Put all your weight on me… there you go.” You settle your back against his front, fully supported, and rest your head on his chest.

Ben’s long, strong arms wrap around you. “ _There_ you go, babygirl,” he says again, his palms smoothing over your breasts and down your body.

There’s a low, rumbling hum from Matt as he watches from the side of the bed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose make sure you’re in focus. He’s figured out Ben’s plan, and he flicks his gaze to Kylo with a sardonic sneer.

Ben’s hands glide over your skin, coming to rest on the crease of your thighs. “Whaddaya say, babygirl? I’ll open you up and show Kylo your pretty pussy?” He squeezes the soft flesh of your inner thighs and his breath fans over the top of your head.

Your breath catches. “Yes, Ben.”

Ben’s fingers inch closer to your centre. He whispers softly, “you’re gonna shine so pretty for him, baby, I know it.”

You swallow, preparing for Ben to put you on display as Kylo steps closer to the bed.

His erection had flagged, what with all the bullshit with his brothers; but now, the sight of Ben’s fingertips playing across your labia had the eldest brother’s cock filling out fast.

Ben finds your silky inner lips and trails the pads of his index fingers along them delicately. “I wonder what my big brother’s gonna do when he sees that tiny little hole.”

A snicker from the side, from Matt.

“I think,” Ben continues, “ _Daddy_ here just wants to be the first of us inside your pretty kitty, babygirl.”

A grunt, disguised as a cough, from Kylo, who had been running his palm over his fully hard cock.

“He wants that little prize all to himself,” says Ben, his fingertips stroking the sides of your clit, “you wanna give it to him?”

He’s so slow and gentle, grazing so many nerves, your voice is barely above a whisper. “W-what about, you, Ben?”

Ben hums, “oh, baby, I’ve been so hard for that cute little asshole you’ve got, you wouldn’t fuckin’ believe it.”

Your hips rock upwards at his words, and all four Solo boys let out their own unique, soft groans.

“I’m gonna spread you now, babygirl. Ok?” Ben asks you. “I think Randy’s drooling for it, poor guy.”

You nod against Ben’s chest, and he slides his fingers through your sopping folds and spreads your pussy lips wide, showing off every part of your swollen vulva and the small, slick-sodden opening to your vagina within.

There’s _silence_. They’re _staring_.

“How’s she look, fellas?” Ben chimes. “She as wet as she feels?”

You clench involuntarily, ripping a quick gasp of, “ffuck,” from Kylo’s throat.

“ _Glistening_ ,” Randy sighs dreamily.

Matt leans over, poking his head in front of Kylo’s view. He adjusts his glasses, assessing you almost clinically before leaning back and murmuring, “yep. Just as I thought.”

Ben chuckles behind you, his stomach muscles contracting underneath you. “Lighten up, Matty, a little praise for the girl wouldn’t kill you, would it?”

Matt huffs and glares at Ben, then gets up onto the bed and turns your face towards him with a firm grip on your jaw.

He searches your face, and you fix him with a strong, hard stare. You clench your jaw and swallow, knowing he’ll feel the movement.

Matt’s gaze zeroes in on your eyes, his own narrowing as he figures you out in his head. You’re locked together for a long moment, neither of you giving in and glancing away, before the blond brother sniffs and mutters, “nah, she knows she hasn’t earnt it,” and releases his hold, sitting back on his haunches on the bed.

The front of the mattress dips with another body’s weight.

“To me, little one.”

You turn back to centre and Kylo looms above you, his raven waves gently falling into his face as he kneels between your and Ben’s spread legs. “Take two of my fingers,” Kylo says, bringing his thumb up to rub tight, feather-light circles over your clithood, “then I’ll give you my cock.”

You gasp your assent and Kylo glances at Ben, muttering, “hold her open.”

The eldest brother keeps rubbing circles into the top of your clit, and the index finger of his free hand skims around your entrance, not once dipping inside.

Your clench your pussy, intentionally this time, and a smile threatens to break on Kylo’s face. “Am I taking too long for you, little one?”

You huff. “Just—Christ, would you put _some_ thing inside me? Jesus.”

Ben chuckles, but Kylo answers you regardless. “Last time I did that I almost lost a finger.”

“And _I_ ’m losing my patience.” You stretch out for Matt, reaching as far as his outer thigh. His stiff length is just out of reach, but he doesn’t make a move to come closer.

You sigh, exasperated again. “You Solo boys don’t make this ea—mmmh!” You moan as Kylo dips two thick fingers inside you. “ _Oh, my God_ ,” you whisper, arching back against Ben’s body at the sheer relief of having something, finally, massage you from the inside.

You’re not _quite_ as tight as Kylo thought you’d be, and he glances at Matt. The brothers hold each other’s gaze as Kylo pumps his fingers in and out of your slick pussy. There’s not an apology on Kylo’s face, per se, but there _is_ an acknowledgement that perhaps, yes, Matt was right.

To Kylo’s right, Randy stands at the foot of the bed, his eyes glued to your core. Ben butterflies your pussy lips, blooming you open for all of them to see, while Kylo’s fingers disappear all the way inside you and emerge glossy and sweet, in and out, in and out, over and over and over again. “ _God_ ,” he groans quietly, “b-beautiful, duchess.” He can’t help wrapping his hand around his stiffening cock, still sensitive from his recent orgasm, and gently stroking the shaft in time with Kylo’s fingers.

“Psst, Randy,” Ben hisses. “Up here, big boy.”

Randy tears his eyes away.

“Get some lube for your big bro, would ya, buddy?”

“Sure, Ben,” Randy says, happy to help with _any_ thing that’ll bring you more pleasure.

“Kylo,” you sigh, dragging the eldest Solo’s attention back you. His fingers felt nice, absolutely, but they weren’t _enough_ , not after all the teasing from his brothers. “More, I need more, Kylo.”

“Hm,” Kylo hums, dragging his slick fingers out along your walls. He takes his middle finger into his mouth, sucking it clean, and then slips his ring finger into your mouth, groaning when you suck eagerly.

Randy returns to the group, placing a matte-black bottle of luxurious, high-end lubricant next to Ben. “There’s others, duchess, if you don’t like it,” Randy murmurs to you softly, “I thought caramel would be nice—,”

“How much more do you need, little one?” Kylo interrupts, withdrawing his finger from your mouth and sidling up closer to your centre, so flush with your and Ben’s thighs that his balls rest against your slit. He pumps his dick a few times and lets it fall onto your soft lower belly, hot and heavy with need.

He plants his hand at the tip of his dick, on the flesh of your abdomen, like he’s measuring height on a wall chart. “This much more?”

Matt snorts a laugh.

Ben says, “just give it to her, Kylo, don’t be a dick.” He’s irritated by his elder brother: Ben was gonna use that same move on you later.

Kylo just gazes at you expectantly, ignoring Ben and waiting for your response.

You don’t think you can stand much more of their bickering, so you try to think of a line that Kylo will _not_ be able to refuse.

Suddenly, it comes to you.

You keep your eyes locked on his. You lick your bottom lip and pull it between your teeth. You make your eyes big and wide, put on your breathiest, sexiest voice, and nod at him as you murmur, “that much more, Daddy. All of it, please.”

It’s like watching a pane of glass shatter in slow motion. Kylo’s machismo absolutely crumbles. His lips part in a silent sigh and his brow softens and he fights to keep his eyelids from fluttering as your words wash over him; but, the absolute pièce de resistance is the wet dribble that pools just below your belly button, leaking from the tip of his cock. Kylo sighs your name.

“Holy shit, baby, I think you broke him,” comes Ben’s awe-struck voice from behind you. Ben looks to Matt for assurance, and even _he_ is watching Kylo’s reaction, the blond’s face tinged with a hint concern as he looks his brother up and down for signs of distress.

Then, Matt shoves him in the arm.

Kylo sways from the push as if in a daze, mutters a curse word, then swoops in and crushes his mouth to yours.

You moan into his mouth as Kylo’s erection glides along your slippery folds easily, his slit rubbing over your clit and catching on it deliciously.

“ _Fuckyeah_ , here we go, boys,” Ben hums quietly, gently peeling his hands away from your core. He reaches for the lube and says, “help me out here, Randy.”

Kylo, who’s holding himself up on one arm so Ben doesn’t get completely crushed, slips his free hand between your bodies and grasps the base of his cock as he kisses you passionately, all lips and tongue and teeth.

He groans into your mouth when he angles his dick towards your entrance, and your hungry hole swallows the thick head of his cock easily.

Randy comes over to help Ben, pumping a generous dollop of silky lube onto Ben’s index finger.

You just barely register Ben murmuring his thanks and adjusting his body slightly, getting his arm between your bodies so he can toy with your asshole as Kylo works to fit his cock inside you with shallow, teasing thrusts and sloppy, noisy, deep kisses.

At the first press of Ben’s smooth, glossy finger against your sensitive ring, you gasp with delight, breaking the kiss with the eldest brother.

“Ben,” you sigh into Kylo’s mouth.

“I’m right here, babygirl,” Ben replies, circling around all the delicate ridges of your puckered asshole. “Gonna take my time with you, baby, and get this pretty little hole good ‘n’ ready for my cock.”

Kylo grunts, your pussy swallowing another inch of his cock at Ben’s words. “Thaat’s it, little one, take me, you take me.” He leans up on his haunches, watching the shiny top-third of his cock slip in and out of your cunt.

“Mmh, Kylo,” you groan, your pussy seizing on his cock and your ass clenching against Ben’s finger, who hums from underneath you.

“Just like that, baby,” Ben croons, his free hand coming up to massage your breast and graze your nipple, “a little more like that, around my finger and you’ll get me inside.” He presses his finger to the centre of your tight ring, just waiting for your asshole to clench again and, “suck me inside, babygirl.”

You let out a moan, and the bed dips as the last of the Solo boys joins you on it.

Randy skims the tip of his nose up along your upper arm, murmurs, “relax, duchess,” and wraps his plush lips around your unattended nipple, sucking the stiff bud and pigmented areola into his mouth and licking over it with a groan.

It’s like lightning, then, so sharp and quick: every muscle expands and contracts, Kylo’s cock and Ben’s finger both fully sheath themselves inside you, your moan of sheer pleasure ends much louder than it started, and a shower of expletives rains down on you.

“Fuck! God, little one, this little pussy’s so fucking perfect,” as Kylo starts to thrust.

“Shit, you just ssucked me right in, babygirl. _Fuck_ yes, such a tight fuckin’ ass,” as Ben dips his finger in and out of your tight ring of muscle.

“Beautiful, so fucking beautiful, duchess. Oh, my God,” mutters Randy between kisses to the soft flesh of your breast.

The only Solo you don’t hear from, through the descending fog of mindless pleasure, is Matt.

You glance to your right for him, and find Matt already gazing at your face with an unnerving intensity. His hand is wrapped around his stiff length, tugging on it.

Kylo grasps your jaw and turns your head to face him—and there’s nothing holding back the eldest brother now. “Don’t look at him, look at me,” he pants between long, powerful thrusts, “you look at me when I fuck you, little one.”

“Yes, Kylo,” you say, and then much quieter you breathe the words, “sorry, Daddy.”

He bucks into you quickly and sharply, out of rhythm. “ _God_ damn it. Fuck!” he growls, throwing his head back before locking eyes with you again and setting a new, faster pace that makes you moan and whine.

“Fuck, baby,” murmurs Ben, the force of Kylo’s thrusts rocking your body against his, “he’s _really_ pounding you, isn’t he?”

“Shit,” hisses Kylo.

Ben hums a small laugh as you try to answer but can only manage a keening moan. “Attagirl. You take it like a fucking champ—doesn’t she, Randy?”

Poor Randy was trying his hardest to suck on your nipples for you, he just wants to help make you feel good, but the speed of Kylo’s thrusts jolts your body and makes your breasts bounce so much he can only lick at them.

“You want another finger in this tight little ass, babygirl?”

“Oh, _yes_ , Ben,” you gasp as you gaze at Kylo, keeping your eyes on him like he asked. “Ben, please,” you whine, taunting the eldest Solo again. Kylo’s nostrils flare and his eyes narrow, but he doesn’t tell you to stop saying his brother’s name as he fucks you.

“Kylo,” says Ben, “back off.”

“Fuck off, Ben,” Kylo grunts, his eyes and his cock drilling into you and ripping strangled groans of pleasure from your throat.

“Well I can’t put another finger in her ass with your fuckin’ balls slapping against my hand, can I? Dick.”

With a grumble and a groan Kylo slows his bucking hips. He comes to a full stop sheathed inside you, the both of you breathing hard, before withdrawing from your pussy with a grunt.

“Thank you! Christ!” curses Ben, nodding at Randy to lube up his other finger. “Don’t worry about Kylo, baby,” Ben murmurs to you, “he’s not a team player.”

“Shut up, dick,” says Kylo, but his words are drowned out by your groan as Ben eases the tip of a second silky finger inside your wet, delicate ring.

“Fuck,” Randy breathes, watching your asshole just _take_ his brother’s finger. His hand itches to wrap around his cock and stroke it, the way he sees Matt do on the other side of the bed.

Ben loves how you arch back against him, loves that he’s broad and strong enough to take you. “Thaat’s it. That’s my girl. Open up that pretty little hole for Benny, baby.”

“Oh, Ben,” you sigh softly, and now not even Kylo can tear his eyes away from your ass.

“Mmm? Yeah, baby. I know,” Ben coos, his hand at your breast slipping down your body to rub circles into your clit. “Feels good, huh?”

“Ahuh,” you hum his name again, the single syllable falling so easily from your lips.

Ben eases just slightly more of his finger inside your ass. “Just a bit more, babygirl,” he whispers to you, fucking _loving_ the captive audience watching him—and only him—work your tight hole open. “Just a little more. You can do it, can’t you, baby? For me? For them? They’re all watching you, babygirl, they all wanna watch your tight little asshole open up.”

It makes you groan, and your hole tenses and releases and tenses again, swallowing both of Ben’s thick fingers. Kylo and Randy gasp. You can’t see him, but to your right Matt smirks.

“Fuuuck, there you go, babygirl,” murmurs Ben, sliding his fingers in and out of your silky-slick asshole. “God, I can’t wait to get my cock inside you.”

Something hot and wet and firm joins Ben’s fingers on your clit.

You gasp, glancing down and it’s—

“Kylo,” you moan, the eldest Solo’s tongue laving over your swollen clit and his brother’s thick fingers.

“Fuucckk,” Ben growls, pressing down on either side of your clithood so Kylo can wrap his lips around the engorged bud and suck on it.

You groan, your hips bucking up into Kylo’s face and your tight ring seizing on Ben’s fingers.

Matt chuckles darkly to your right. “Dirty fucking slut,” he mutters, shuffling closer. “Spit,” he says to you, arm outstretched.

You do as he says, but Matt doesn’t move. His face is unimpressed. “More,” is all he says.

You spit more saliva onto Matt’s palm and he immediately slicks up his cock with it, his nostrils flaring as he breathes deep.

“Shit, fellas,” sighs Ben, “I’ve gotta get in her ass, my dick’s hard as fuckin’ stone.”

Kylo pulls off your clit with a wet popping sound, and presses a little kiss to it before leaning up again. “Are you ready, little one?”

Ben keeps easing his fingers inside your ass, grazing all the nerves in your sensitive ring, sparking pleasure in your core that makes you absolutely sigh for it. “ _Yes_ , Kylo.”

Kylo and Ben lock eyes, and Matt slips off the bed. You don’t see where he goes before—

“Easy now, babygirl,” coos Ben, easing his fingers out of your hole. Randy passes him the bottle of lubricant and Ben blindly, but with great success, coats his aching cock until it’s smooth and slippery. “Big Benny’s comin’ in now, baby. Tell me when it feels good.”

He grips his cock and angles it towards your hole, watching Kylo’s face for any indications of how close or far he is from his prize.

“Lower, Ben,” mutters Kylo, and when Ben finds the right spot he teases the delicate, sensitive skin around your asshole with the swollen, silky head of his cock.

Your breath catches and you sigh Ben’s name. “Please, just put it in me.”

“Put what in, baby? Where?” This sonofabitch can’t resist you saying something like that.

Someone tsks, and someone snickers. You can’t tell who.

“Ben!” you groan, exasperated with his teasing, “put your—fucking—big cock in my ass, Ben! God damn i- _iihhh_!”

The head of his cock slips inside your hole and your words are lost in a high keen. Kylo releases a deep sigh through his nose.

Ben pushes in just a little more inside you with a deep guttural grunt, ripping a moan from your throat as he stretches you out with his stiff cock.

“Oh, God,” Ben swallows, “baby, your little ass is so tight on my fuckin’ cock.”

“Shit,” Kylo puffs under his breath, his eyes trained on your centre as he sidles up closer to you again, unable to hold off getting back inside you any longer. “Me now, little one.”

Kylo lines himself up with your naturally slick entrance, gazes deep into your eyes, and slowly sinks his long, thick cock deep into your pussy, inch by torturously slow inch.

“ _OhmyGod_ ,” you gasp. It’s not until he’s buried to the hilt inside you that you realise your eyes teared up: you’ve never felt fuller in your life.

Kylo glances at Ben, and the eldest brother slowly withdraws, before rolling his hips into you with long, deep drags of his cock along your pussy walls, and breathy, shuddering sighs.

Underneath you, Ben gets the measure of Kylo’s rhythm. He tilts and rocks his hips upwards, groaning as he slides his cock inside your tight, wet ring when his brother pulls out of your pussy. When Kylo thrusts in, Ben drops his hips and drags his cock out of your slippery, squeezing sphincter with short, gasping sighs.

You’re never not stuffed full by one of the Solo boys, who so deeply and tenderly thrust into your holes in a fluid, easy rhythm. It makes you gasp and moan and sigh, both of their names on the tip of your tongue.

“Ohhf- _fuck_ , little one,” Kylo grunts, “your pussy feels so good wrapped around me.”

Randy, who had very quickly and quietly squeezed some lube onto his palm and was stroking his dick in time with Kylo’s thrusts, resumes his position at your side, pressing gentle kisses to your arm while he touches himself.

Kylo watches his brother’s pink lips skim your skin, and he drives into your pussy just a little faster.

At that moment, Matt appears beside him holding a phone, facing downward, almost like the camera is trained on your—

“You were right, Ben,” Matt says, pushing his glasses up higher on his bridge, “’a photogenic pussy’, just like you said.”

“So f-f _uh_ cking wet inside, little one,” Kylo groans.

“You don’t mind, do you, baby?” coos Ben, pumping his cock into your asshole faster, matching Kylo for purpose and urgency, in and out of your slippery-smooth hole. “They’re just for uhhs, us, for when we—mmmGod—miss you later.”

“As long as you send me one back,” you gasp out in a quick breath.

“There’s my girl,” Ben says with a breathless grunt, and you can hear the smile in his voice.

Two fingers wrap around your clit and _roll_ it, slow and firm—you squeak out a moan and your eyes flick open to find it’s Matt, still holding his phone and recording.

“Fuck, babygirl,” Ben groans, “fucking love the way you squeeze my dick, baby.”

Randy kisses across your skin, cups your breast in his palm and licks over your nipple rapidly.

“Fucking,” grunts Kylo, “made for my cock, weren’t you, little one? Made to take Daddy’s dick.”

You groan, a shredded, laboured thing, so many sensations attacking your every nerve.

Matt leans in and spreads your folds open at the top of your slit. He spits onto your pussy, and the bubbly glob slides down onto Kylo’s dick.

“Ffuck, Matt,” Kylo mutters, only partially in disgust, watching as he fucks Matt’s spit into you.

Matt locks the phone and tosses it to the side. He keeps you spread wide and glances at you, catching your eye and holding your gaze for a long moment… before bringing his other hand down in a firm slap on your clit.

“Fuck!” All your holes clench.

“ _Shit_!”

“Christ, Matty.”

Matt does it again, and Ben and Kylo groan ragged curses as your pussy and ass squeeze their cocks at the same time.

Matt scoots up the bed closer to you, levels a long look at Kylo, and the eldest Solo simply nods once in response. Ben, at the same time, slinks his arm down your front and his fingertips brush your clit, replacing Matt’s fingers.

“Oh,” you gasp, “ _Ben_!”

Kylo grunts, and Ben rubs at your clit with two fat fingers, murmuring, “oh, baby, your little clit’s s-so big and hard. Did we do that? _Uhfuck_ —did we get your little clit all hard like this?”

“Beenn,” you moan, carding a hard through Randy’s hair, and the youngest brother groans and sighs through his nose, licking and sucking your nipple with earnest devotion as he strokes his thick cock.

“Mmh, love it when you say my name like that, babygirl.”

You reach for Matt, but he’s too close, the angle isn’t quite right.

“You’re smarter than that.” Matt bats your hand away as if it repulses him. “Can do that myself. I want this,” he shoves two fingers into your mouth, “cockwhore.”

You can’t help humming a moan around Matt’s fingers, and Randy groans around your tit.

Matt presses his fingers down, depressing your tongue, and with his thumb under your chin he pulls and lifts your head up off Ben’s chest and towards him.

You lean on your elbow on the mattress, and Ben takes the opportunity to slip both his hands beneath you, squeezing your ass cheeks and holding them apart as he fucks up into you from underneath. “God damn,” he pants, “I thought you were tight before, baby, but this—oh, _fuck_.”

You hum Ben’s name on Matt’s fingers.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kylo grits out, his hands snapping to the back of your thighs to push them up and hold your legs back.

The new angle that he and Ben make, just about folding you in half, makes your vision go damn near cross-eyed.

Matt feels your mouth slacken on his fingers, sees pleasure glaze your eyes.

“No you fuckin’ don’t,” he growls. The blond yanks his hand from your mouth, lands a firm warning slap to your cheek and squeezes your jaw tight.

You know your pussy just seized _hard_ on Ben and Kylo.

“Easy, Matt,” grunts the eldest Solo, but he pounds into you with a renewed vigour and depth, panting and groaning as he knocks into every wall of your cunt he can find.

You gaze into Matt’s eyes and _moan_ , loud and long and holding nothing back, letting the four of them—and especially Matt—know how fucking good it all feels.

“Dirty little whore,” snarls the blond brother. He shuffles closer on his knees, peering into your mouth as he loosely fists his length. “This’ll be a tight fuckin’ squeeze.”

“All of her’s a tight fuckin’ squeeze,” huffs Ben, and Kylo groans.

“Mmmh,” you moan insensibly, Matt’s fingers still pressing against your jaw and cheeks with force.

He guides his cock to your mouth as Randy skims his palm across your chest, teasing your unattended nipple with the soft pads of his fingers.

Matt shakes and tilts your head, craning your neck. “I’m gonna make you air-fuckin’-tight, you dirty bitch.”

There’s a huff and a grunt from behind you, from Ben. “Christ, go off, Matty.”

“You get her ready for me, Ben, and fuck off caring what I’m doing.” Matt releases your jaw when his cock rests between your lips. Then he fists your hair, and roughly drags you onto his swollen shaft with a satisfied groan.

“ _Uuhgh_ yeah. Wet fuckin’ mouth,” he murmurs, “little cockslut’s been drooling?”

“Shit,” Ben gasps.

Matt pushes into your mouth, tickling your tonsils and cutting your moans into gurgles. Holding your hair, he manoeuvres your head around to the side until he can see the outline of his cock in your cheek. “Randy, get my phone,” he says. “Get a photo of this.”

“Ohh, Godd,” Kylo groans. He can see it from where he plunges into you, and when Randy jumps up to help Matt he sees your tits bounce with the momentum of his and Ben’s thrusts.

Kylo tosses his hair back, his temperature rising, and some strands are stuck to his forehead and the sides of his face with sweat.

Randy appears at Matt’s side, opening the camera app just in time as Matt starts to drag his cock in and out of your mouth, bulging the slippery soft fleshiness of your cheek.

After a few passes and low growls he withdraws, gripping his cock and slapping the stiff flesh against your lips.

You turn your head despite his firm grip on your hair, and the twinging pull of it sends sparks through your nerves. You gather some saliva on your tongue, then stick your tongue out and flatten it, giving Matt something wet and flat to tease the underside of his cock with as you groan open-mouthed sounds of pleasure.

“Ahhffuck, see?” Matt says to none of his brothers in particular over the _slapslapslap_ of his cock on your tongue. “All along, I _fucking_ knew it, ‘n’ not one of ‘em believed me.”

You smile at him with your eyes—in the way you’ve learnt drives him fucking crazy—and try to say, “no?” but all that comes out is a messy sounding, “ngaahh?”

“You ff-” Matt snarls, shoving his cock into your mouth and gripping your hair with both hands, “filthy fucking slut _,_ suck my cock like you fucking mean it this time.”

You close your lips and hollow your cheeks, bobbing your head along his length as best you can—which is not very far given the angle.

Matt picks up the slack, fucking into your mouth with a brisk rhythm, dragging your head back and forth along his cock to meet him mid-thrust.

Your whole body bounces and rocks as Kylo, Ben and Matt stuff your every available hole. There’s grunts and groans and sighs from them, wet smacks of skin, and near constant babbling gurgling moaning vocalisations from you.

You’ve got no fucking clue where Randy is, but out of the corner of your eye you think you see a light shining, like the ones on the backs of phones when the camera’s on.

The sound of a slap and the feel of smarting warmth blooming on your tit brings you back to the moment.

Matt lands another slap, straight to your nipple, murmuring, “yeahhsuck it, suck my cock, filthy bitch.” He slaps you again, and groans when you moan around his cock.

“Knock it off,” Kylo grinds through clenched teeth, “her cunt’s fucking spasming.”

Ben groans a long, drawn out curse, followed by short little panting ones.

Matt’s nostrils flare as he watches his cock disappear inside your mouth and come out all spit-slick. “Not my fuckin’ problem if you can’t handle her tight fuckin’ cumhole.”

“ _Gnohh_ , fuck you, Matt.”

But Matt couldn’t care less. He bucks into your mouth as you moan and gurgle and slurp on his cock.

He pushes to your throat with a deep rumbling groan from his chest. You freeze and hold your breath, and he doesn’t go any further, just lets his cock rest on your soft palate for a moment until he withdraws and lets you gasp for air.

Unwisely, you use the reprieve to moan and whimper all the simmering, bubbling pleasure you feel.

Matt does it again, and again. “D’you ever shut. The fuck. Up?” He pauses each time he hits your throat.

As soon as you’ve got air it tumbles from your lips before you can stop it. “No, Sir,” you mutter, and catch his cock in your mouth eagerly.

“Fucking _shit_!” Ben cries.

“ _Ffuckyeahh_ ,” Matt murmurs, with barely any volume in it. Like maybe it was just for you to hear. In fact, if you hadn’t seen his lips move, you might’ve thought you imagined it.

He reaches over you with a long, leanly muscled arm, skirts over your pubis and squeezes your clit.

“Oh my _Goodd_ ,” Ben groans beneath you, throwing his head back onto the pillows. He’s flushed all pinkish-red and sweating, and his balls are starting to tighten up.

You splutter a messy moan of pleasure onto Matt’s cock, and with his other hand Matt grabs a fistful of your hair at the back of your head, holding your mouth in place on his dick as he rolls and tugs your engorged clit.

Your pussy clenches in arrhythmic pleasure and a desperate, shredded up groan rumbles through Kylo’s chest. His brow is creased, and his lips are rose-petal-red. Sweat runs down his back.

Ben groans, “Jesus fuck boys I can’t, she’s clampin’ on my dick like fucking crazy.”

“I’ll fuckin’ bet she is,” mumbles Matt, not letting up his attention on your clit.

Kylo huffs and puffs. “You know when she cums it’ll be—,”

“I know, fuck! Would you shut the fuck up or I’ll fuckin’ bust.”

Matt growls, deep and menacingly low, “you’re gonna cream my brother’s cock, dirty whore, and I’m gonna make you fucking do it—,”

A sudden, sweeping rush of hot, sticky pleasure rises in your core. If Matt keeps talking—

“—and you’re gonna choke Ben’s cock with that slutty hole like the filthy cockslut you are, and all because I—,”

You _scream_ , shattering all over the Solo boys as the mix of Kylo thrusting deep into your pussy, Ben fucking your tight asshole open and Matt rolling and tugging your clit bring you to a leg-shaking, bone-liquefying, mind-numbingly powerful orgasm.

Your entire body shakes and quakes, your voice guttural and throttling in your throat as pleasure cracks like a whip through every cell in your body, over and over.

Ben’s the first to lose it.

But he hangs on as long as he can, grunting, “baby,” over and over in quick succession, until the first spasm of bliss overtakes him. When it does, Ben sheaths his cock all the way inside your ass with a _howl_ of pleasure, giving you the full girth of his shaft to clench on, and pumps your rectum full of his load: rope after thick, hot rope of it. All the while your tensing ring squeezes the base of his cock, drawing more and more cum from deep in his balls—more than he thinks he’s capable of, making his head spin.

Kylo’s next, squeezing your thighs and chanting, “yes, yes, yes,” through clenched teeth as he pounds into you. “Just like that,” he grunts as your pussy clenches and clamps and convulses all over him; but it’s the gushing, when you drench his cock in a slick flood of slippery cum that brings his orgasm crashing down on him. He tries to fuck you through it, tries to make it go on forever for both of you but his hips stutter, his pace slows, his rhythm goes erratic as he jerkily fucks his big load into you.

You wait for the third—or at least, you _expect_ the third—to come spurting hot and thick onto your tits, or your face, but…

Kylo and Ben huff and pant and puff heavily, and you glance at Matt, somewhat expectantly.

Matt just sneers at you, his eyes gleaming. His cock is hard and heavy: angrily red and stiff. Quietly, he murmurs, “ _fuck_ no, dirty whore. I’m not done with you yet.”

“Holy shit, baby,” cusses Ben, slipping his spent cock out of your asshole.

He holds your cheeks apart, and he’d fucked you so thoroughly your ring doesn’t fully tighten back up. Some of his cum dribbles out of your hole and onto his lower belly.

Kylo withdraws from your pussy with a grunt, and a trail of cum follows his still-flushed, softening cock. “Fuck, little one,” he sighs, brushing his hair back from his face.

A streak of it oozes out of your hole, down your puffy, slick pussy lips and over your perineum, mingling with Ben’s cum where it seeps out of your ass.

You catch your breath, your vision coming back into focus as your muscles knit themselves back together.

Your eyes find Randy, whose gaze is trained on your leaking holes, holding a phone in his hand.

“Loverboy?” you croak, and his eyes snap to your face. He clicks the phone, locking it.

“Can I get some water, Randy, please?” Your voice is so hoarse over the vowel sounds.

A cynical chuckle from your right, and of course it’s Matt.

He leans in close, his breath fanning over your face. “Sure, drink up, little slut,” says the blond Solo, “then roll the fuck over, dirty bitch, and finish what you fucking started.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo fixes Matt with a serious stare as he gets off the bed. Ben sighs through his nose and mutters, “give her a minute, Matt, shit.”

Matt just glares at you. “She doesn’t need it.”

Ben rolls his eyes. He softens his voice, trailing his hands back up your body as he murmurs, “how you doing, baby? You good?”

“Yeah, Ben. I’m good. Sweaty,” you say, your voice hoarse. Ben hums a quiet chuckle.

You hold out a hand to Kylo, and with a deep, soft, “come here, little one,” he helps pull you up off Ben until you sit—with a wet squelching sound—on the edge of the bed, your legs dangling off.

Kylo stands between your slightly parted legs, looking down at you and grazing the back of his finger along your damp hairline, when Randy returns with the bottle of water you’d asked for.

“Not too much, and slowly,” says Kylo, intercepting the bottle from Randy before the youngest brother can hand it to you.

You reach for it—but stop yourself: an idea flickering in the fog of your lust-addled mind.

You grasp his wrist instead. “Won’t you help me, Daddy?”

Kylo’s breath catches.

There’s a small snicker of, “damn, Kylo,” from behind you as Ben shuffles closer to you on the edge of the bed. “She’s _good_.”

You lick your lips for Kylo, guiding his hand towards your face as you whisper, “I’m so thirsty, Daddy. Help me?”

“Oh, little one,” Kylo breathes, stepping even closer. He cards his fingers through the hair at your nape, gently tilting your head back a few degrees. “Little sips,” he murmurs, resting the threaded plastic bottle neck on your bottom lip and subtly tilting it, letting a small nip of water drop into your mouth.

Keeping your eyes locked on his, you swallow it and open your mouth for more.

Kylo breathes deeply, and purrs, “good girl,” just as Ben presses a soft kiss to your shoulder.

You take a chance and murmur, “thank you, Daddy,” right before Kylo angles the bottle to your mouth again.

Very quickly and subtly, Kylo’s brow pinches and his lips part in a small ‘o’ as you say that. Ben breathes out a chuckle through his nose as he kisses you, his hot breath ghosting over your skin.

“God, you _are_ good, babygirl,” Ben murmurs onto your shoulder. “I gotta go clean up, and I know you’ll miss me, baby, but don’t worry—I’ll be back soon.”

You swallow another sip of water, and smile as you answer him. “I think I can manage a minute without you, Ben.” You open your mouth to Kylo again, and the eldest Solo is _enraptured_.

Ben glances back at Matt, who gazes at the scene before him with dark and dangerous eyes.

“If you say so, babygirl,” says Ben, scooting off the bed. He ruffles Randy’s hair on his way to the bathroom.

Kylo sets the bottle of water down. He caresses your face, his molten eyes gazing at you with a deep, yearning desire.

He doesn’t say it, but _fuck_ he wants to kiss you. He wants to kick his brothers out of the room and have you all to himself. Better yet, he wants to take you to _his_ room, lay you down on _his_ bed, and make you scream the word ‘Daddy’ as you come apart on his cock, at least twice more tonight. He wants to hold you—to be the _only_ one to hold you—close to his chest as you collapse in blissful exhaustion; and, he wants to whisper sweet praises into your ear as he covers you with soft sheets and blankets.

But Randy appears at his side, and kneels on the floor.

“Randy?” you say, tearing your eyes away from Kylo’s to glance at the youngest Solo.

Randy doesn’t respond verbally—not at first. Eyes downcast, he bites his lip and trails the tips of his fingers down the side of your leg until he grazes your ankle. “Please,” he whispers, before he leans in and presses a small, soft kiss to the top of your foot.

Your breath catches, and as you keep your eyes on Randy, Kylo can’t help but quietly seethe. He’s used to Ben trying to upstage him—that much was normal. But needing to contend with _Randy_ for your attention?

The youngest brother places another kiss to your ankle, his palm sliding around to grip your heel and gently raise your leg. He grazes the arch of your foot with tender kisses, inhaling deeply, all the way up until he reaches your toes.

That’s when he pauses, and flicks his eyes up to meet yours, and sucks your big toe into his mouth.

You gasp his name, the sudden shock of pleasure jolting through you.

“Mmmh,” Randy groans, his eyes gently falling closed as he grazes all the sensitive nerves in your toe with his lips and tongue.

Arousal flickers in your core, and on a whim you murmur, “how many can you fit in that mouth?”

“Mmffh,” Randy grunts, pulling off your big toe and opening his mouth wide. With a sigh he closes his lips around your other four toes, and hums when he starts to suck.

“Good boy,” you husk slowly, and Randy clutches the fat head of his now fully erect cock. His arousal had waned, from lack of direct stimulation; but, as soon as you’d let him touch and kiss your foot, he was harder than he’d been all night—which is saying something. Randy was longer and thicker and stiffer than he can ever remember being.

You press your toes down on his silky tongue and sharp teeth, and Randy _moans_.

He pulls off your foot with a wet suck, and looks up at his eldest brother, panting hard through his nose.

The brothers regard each other, and after a long moment, Kylo sighs and tilts his head in your direction, silently saying, ‘go on.’

Randy looks back at you and murmurs, “hh-how may I, please you, duchess?” while Kylo presses a kiss to your temple.

You crook your finger and murmur, “come here, loverboy.”

Randy scrambles to stand, looking almost nervous of the space he takes up in front of you, and Kylo takes a half a step back to let him in, glancing at Matt with the ghost of a smirk on his lips.

Your eyes rake over Randy’s body, and then you tilt your head, ear to shoulder, exposing your neck.

You don’t tell him explicitly what you want, and you don’t need to. Randy dives for your neck, kissing and sucking your sensitive, delicate skin and smoothing over it with his tongue.

You hum, carding your fingers through his hair and tugging on the soft, straight locks. He moans into your neck.

“What you’re gonna do,” you say breathily as he kisses you, “is let me ride you, Randy. You’re gonna let me grind my clit on you. Let me use you while I suck your brother’s big cock.”

There’s a long, breathy exhale from behind you—definitely from Matt—and a whimper from Randy.

You pull on his hair, lifting him off your neck with another wet release of suction. “What did you say to me?”

Another small whine from Randy, his eyes losing focus as his cock pulses with need. “Yes, duchess.”

Ben’s footsteps pad into the room, and he whistles lowly at the sight before him.

“Yeah, that’s right,” you coo, releasing your hold on Randy, “now get up here so I can sit on your cock.”

Randy’s breathing hard. He looks at you like he’s just been visited by an angel, or a goddess, and had a deeply religious experience.

“Don’t keep her waiting, little brother,” says Ben, sidling up beside Kylo. “You heard what babygirl wants.” Quieter, Ben murmurs to Kylo, “she can do it all, can’t she?”

Kylo glances at Ben, a hint of humour in his eyes.

The three of you—you, Matt and Randy—manoeuvre into position on the bed. Randy lays on his back and you crawl up on top of him, like a predator stalking its prey.

It makes Randy shiver in anticipation, and Ben looses another deep, slow wolf-whistle as he watches you do it.

“I gotta warn you, loverboy,” you coo to Randy as you climb and straddle his body, “I’m gonna be _extra_ slippery, inside. Your big brother pumped a _big_ load into me.”

Randy chokes on a whine, and folds his lips into his mouth, biting on them.

Matt smirks, shuffling closer to kneel beside Randy to your left. “You’re _fucking_ filthy,” he sneers at you—but he could’ve easily been talking to his younger brother.

Looking at Matt, you lower your hips and slide your wet cunt along Randy’s hot, aching cock.

Randy groans, and you murmur to Matt, “ _guilty_.”

How wise is it, to bait Matt Solo? You’re unsure.

The look in his eyes is murderous. “Fuck,” he breathes, lips quivering as he sucks in a breath through flared nostrils. He holds his palm open to you again. “Spit, dirty slut.”

You do, and Matt wraps his wet hand around his swollen cock with a gravelly snarl. “Gonna fuckin’ ruin that whore mouth,” he says, feeling so fuckin’ pent up he could pop as soon as he hits your throat again.

And honestly? Matt doesn’t care if he does. He’ll be hard again soon enough, and he’d promised himself he’d bust a nut in your ass before the night was through. The sooner he cums, the quicker he’ll be ready to fuck your little asshole until it gapes for him. But, as for right now, there’s no fuckin’ way he’s not gonna paint your throat with his first fat load.

You grind against Randy’s cock again, but this time answering Matt with a moan of, “yes, Sir,” while you pull another groan from Randy’s throat.

The blond brother eyes you with a piercing intensity, and you know you match him glare for glare.

From behind you, sounding more distant than they are, is Kylo saying, “Matt, easy,” and Ben saying, “careful, babygirl.”

You ignore them.

You raise and hover your hips over Randy’s, guiding his hand to stand his cock up so you can sink down on it. He breathes out his special name for you, full of desperate, breathless need.

You drop until the head of Randy’s cock slips inside your pussy—ripping a sharp, strangled moan from the youngest Solo—and then you pause. You rake your nails up his stomach and his pecs, leaving pretty red lines in your wake, until you hold either side of his neck. Your thumbs rest in the hollow between his collarbones, and you feel him gulp.

His skin is hot to the touch: his pulse thuds beneath your fingers. He looks at you like you hold his life in the palm of your hands—and you kinda do.

You give him a small wink, and without any warning you drop all the way down on him in the blink of an eye.

“God!” he cries out, wincing and straining back against the pillow under his head. “Oh, God. Oh, God. Fuck,” he mutters, his voice getting softer and softer with every word until he’s just panting short, hard breaths.

You curse under your breath, Randy’s girth stretching your cunt in a new way, and that’s all the time Matt gives you before he’s grabbing you by the throat and pulling you to him, your torso twisting as he murmurs, “c’m’ere, little whore.”

He leans over you, and it cranes your neck to look him in the eyes. You’re both breathing open-mouthed, sucking in each other’s air and pushing it right back out in each other’s face.

Slowly, so very carefully slowly, you start to roll your pelvis against Randy’s.

The movement is so slight, but it still doesn’t take Matt long to match the heavier breaths leaving your mouth with the subtle way your neck moves in his palm.

When a high whimper curdles in Randy’s throat, Matt knows without a shadow of a fuckin’ doubt what you’re doing.

“Dirty fucking bitch,” he snarls into your mouth, his top lip curling.

His voice is so low and quiet that behind you, Ben elbows Kylo and mutters, “what did he say?”

And you, as Matt’s fingers flex on your throat? All you do is smile—a small one that slowly builds into a beaming grin as you rock faster, and harder, with deeper, longer drags of your pussy on Randy’s cock.

The growl that rumbles through Matt’s vocal cords is nothing short of bestial.

Not a moment later, the mattress dips as the two elder Solos clamber onto the bed. You don’t see who they belong to, but two hands start rubbing sweeping, soothing circles over your ass cheeks.

Matt seems not to notice; if he does, he doesn’t outwardly react. He merely murmurs to you, “you’re gonna suck me off while your slutty fuckholes leak my brothers’ cum. Say ‘yes, Sir’.”

“Yes, Sir,” you try not to moan it, but the angle of Randy’s cock inside you is just _so fucking good_.

“And I’m gonna slap you in your pretty fuckin’ face, and make you choke, and make you cry on my cock—,”

Someone else, on your right, presses kisses to your shoulder. They whisper, “she feel good, big boy?”—and your best guess is that it’s Ben here, and Kylo at your backside.

“—say ‘yes, Sir’.”

“Yes, Sir,” you sigh, and Matt releases your throat.

Kylo presses kisses to the soft flesh of your bouncing, bobbing ass cheeks, but it’s Ben who whispers in your ear. “God, baby, you don’t know how sexy you look right now,” he sighs, “bouncing on Randy like that. You look so good when you fuck like that, babygirl.”

You turn your head to face Ben, just about to lock lips with him when Matt grips your chin and tugs you back toward him.

Kylo’s breath fans over your skin when he murmurs, “Mmh, Ben’s right, little one. Your little pussy lips are so slick and shiny… so fucking sexy.” He grips your cheeks and subtly spreads them, breathing out a low curse as your asshole winks at him on every downstroke. “ _Fuhhck_ , you’re getting Daddy hard already, little one, just watching you.”

You hum a moan as you look up at Matt. He’d shuffled into a kneeling position where, if you lean on Randy’s chest and abdomen for height and leverage, he can easily fuck your mouth.

Randy groans when you press your palms to his solid torso. He’d been unable to stop little whimpers and sighs falling from his lips as you rode him, and now, he was gonna watch you take Matt’s cock.

Behind you, Kylo spits onto his thumb. He rests his whole hand over your bobbing cheeks and says, “safeword, Matt,” as he presses his thumb to your squeezing sphincter, still slippery from the remnants of the lubricant and Ben’s cum.

“Jar Jar Binks,” Matt says, thrusting into your mouth. He sighs when your spit-slick tongue coats his cock, and grabs tight fistfuls of hair on either side of your skull.

Kylo circles the sensitive, delicate ridges of skin around your asshole, almost pressing inside where you need it—but stopping before he does. He’s waiting, drawing it out.

“Finally,” says Matt, thrusting his cock between your lips and along your tongue, “some good fucking head.”

You moan onto Matt’s cock, trying to keep your eyes on his and your lips closed around his considerable girth.

His top lip curls in a sneer. You’re doing too well, and your eyes are nowhere near bloodshot enough for him. “You think this is about you, little slut?”

Kylo’s thumb slips into your ass and your hole seizes on it. You moan, and try to shake your head for Matt.

“Nahh,” Matt rasps, the head of his cock nudging your tonsils, “you’re a dirty fuckin’ whore for my cock. This hole in your face is for my fat fuckin’ cock.” He looses a fist from your hair and slaps your cheek.

“Hnnmngh,” Randy groans, your pussy clenching on him from Matt’s slap.

You wrap your hand around the youngest brother’s throat—not too hard—holding onto his neck so you can feel every moan reverberate, every bob of the knot of cartilage there.

Randy whines, a high and needy thing, and Ben murmurs a low, quiet, “yeahh, baby,” when the movement of your arm exposes one of your tits to him.

Ben licks a stripe along his fingers and runs them over your nipple.

You keen, and Matt lands another slap to your face as he bucks into your mouth. His breathing is less and less controlled, becoming shaky inhales and breathy exhales with the relentlessness of his thrusts.

Kylo catches Ben’s eye and mutters, “hold her.”

Ben shuffles, kissing your shoulder and grazing your skin with his incisor and canine teeth. He keeps one hand caressing your breast while the other skims down your back until he reaches your ass, murmuring, “mm, so soft, babygirl,” as he goes.

You try to reply, but your attempts at words are cut off by the jabs of Matt’s cock into your mouth. You’re just making nonsense moaning gurgling sounds, feeling limbless as you keep bouncing on Randy’s cock and clenching on Kylo’s thumb.

Ben rubs a circle into your cheek, his fingers grazing over Kylo’s. Ben clutches a firm handful of your flesh, spreading you.

Kylo does the same on your other cheek, and the two brothers hold your ass cheeks open.

“I wanna see,” Matt pants, “how fuckin’ fast, this little cumhole, can make me cum.” He pushes deeper, knocking into the opening of your throat and drawing a choking retch from you.

“Mmmhgh,” Randy moans. You’d just clenched tight on his cock again, and coated it with a gush of slick. “Oh, _duchess_.” From where he lays beneath you, Randy can see two little strings of spit dangling from your lower lip as Matt drags his cock in and out of your mouth. He wants them to drop onto his tongue: he bets they taste amazing.

“Shh, little one,” coos Kylo from behind you, slipping his thumb from your ass. “Relax your throat, let him in.” He spits onto two fingers, and while he eases them inside your slackened hole, rotating them as he slides along your ring of muscle, he says, “I know you can do it.”

You groan and choke on Matt’s cock again, and the blond brother pulls from your mouth and lands a firm slap to other cheek. “Noisy cockslut,” he growls into your face, grabbing your jaw and squeezing until your lips make a round opening.

Matt spits onto your tongue and rears back. He grips his cock and slides the head back and forth through the bubbly, slippery glob. “Gonna fuck my spit into your throat,” he murmurs, fisting your hair at the crown of your head, “gonna make you swallow it, make you f-fucking drink it.”

He bucks into the back of your mouth with force, ripping another retching choke from your throat as an obscene amount of spit and slobber coats his cock and drools from your mouth.

Your eyes well up with tears, and Matt groans, “ _fuck_ yeah, dirty little cockwhore, loves sucking fat dick.”

“Matt,” says Ben onto your shoulder. It’s quiet, but with resonance. It’s not a command, not a threat or a warning, but a _reminder_ : Ben’s here and he will not fucking hesitate to throw hands if Matt pushes you too far.

Even Kylo’s fingers pause their rhythmic stroking of your slick hole—probably so he can glare at Matt or check you over—but you rock back on his hand to get him to keep going.

“Randy,” murmurs Ben, “make sure you make it good for her, big guy.”

A croaky huff leaves Randy’s throat. He’s been struggling with where to put his hands—your waist, hips, shoulder blades, _breasts_ …

“Our babygirl feels good inside, huh?” says Ben, his fingers flexing on your ass cheek while he flicks over your nipple with his thumb.

Randy makes a strangled cry of, “ _yes_.”

“So hot and wet, right?”

“Ben,” he grits out, “please.” There’s a desperation in his eyes.

Randy and Ben hold each other’s gaze for a long moment, punctuated by the wet glugging slurps from your mouth and the slick squelching suck of your pussy.

And every time you gag, every single muscle in your body contracts, including the one wrapped around Randy’s cock.

Very softly, very quietly, Randy confesses to Ben. “Sh-she, she’s gonna, milk me dry, Ben.” His breath catches at the end in a little gasp. “I can’t hold—,”

“Doesn’t matter, buddy. You can’t make your duchess do all the work—,”

Randy whimpers.

“Fuck _up_ into her,” Ben says, encouraging and instructing his brother at the same time.

The youngest Solo’s legs slip on the sateen duvet as he tries to find purchase. Once he’s got leverage, he bucks up into you, and you groan in pleasure.

“ _Push_ up, keep going…” Ben continues, and Randy sets an erratic, sloppy pace—it’s the best he can manage right now, so close to bursting.

“There you go, buddy. Hear that?” says Ben, referring to your deeper, longer groans—choppy as they are from Matt’s cock railing against your tonsils. “And suck her tits.”

“Hhnnmhh, Ben!” Randy cries, sounding as agonised as his pinched face looks. He couldn’t possibly, he was gonna burst like a dam and flood you with his cum any second now.

A deep, ragged growl from the blond brother breaks their conversation. Matt batters your mouth, pulling your hair as he tries to barrel into your throat by force.

It makes you lightheaded: Randy’s thrusts as your clit nudges against his pubis, Kylo fingering your ass, combined with the way Matt shoves his cock into your third slippery orifice. You feel it bubbling away, your third orgasm rising to the surface.

Matt beats back your soft palate until—with Randy and Ben at your nipples—your muscles finally give way and he shoves in, gasps, then pushes even deeper into your throat with a loud, ragged, rumbling roar of, “ _FUCK_!”

Fresh tears spring to your eyes as Matt cuts off your air.

For a long, languid moment, everything feels loose, and weightless, like you could just float away.

It all happens so quickly after that.

Ben sees your body going slack and his hands fly up to cradle your neck and under your jaw, muttering, “no, no, baby. Stay awake. Stay awake, babygirl.” This way, you won’t have to hold yourself up: Ben’ll hold you in place for Matt to fuck your mouth, and shove his younger brother away if he needs to.

Kylo slips his free hand between your and Randy’s bodies, murmuring, “come on, little one. You can cum again. Do it, little one. Cum now,” and his fingers race over your clit with the speed and tenacity of someone scratching off a lottery ticket.

Randy cups your breasts and sucks your nipple hard, pinching it between his teeth as he laps at it with his tongue, groaning all the while. Sweat beads his brow as he thrusts up into your pussy and rolls your unattended nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Matt fists your hair tight, holding your head right where he wants it. He wrenches his cock from your throat with another inaudible, unholy groan and _explodes_ , shooting a creamy, viscous rope of cum straight onto your tongue.

And the room erupts into cries of ecstasy.

Randy hears Matt groan, and out of the corner of his eye sees that first spurt of cum leave the tip of Matt’s cock—and he’s completely done for. Randy cries your name as a powerful orgasm overwhelms him, making him tremble and shudder as he tries to clutch you close through the spasms of pleasure that wrack his every muscle, and the pulses of hot, white cum that fill you up. Randy cums so hard inside your pussy that his vision goes bright white, then stark black for a moment.

You yourself break apart as Kylo rubs your clit and fingers your ass, Randy teases your nipples and bucks his spurting cock up into your pussy, and Matt erupts with ropes of his hot and sticky load landing all over your mouth, face, and even into your hair. The groans and grunts and growls that tear through the blond brother’s chest are deep, ragged things.

The pure pleasure that courses through your veins turns your bones to jelly as you cry out, and tremors of ecstasy run through your arms and legs so violently as you cum on Randy’s cock and Kylo’s fingers that you collapse onto the younger’s chest, unable to hold yourself up any longer.

Your muscles twitch as the last of your blissful contractions wrangle all of Randy’s cum from his cock. The convulsions of your pussy slowly subside, and it’s only then that you realise, panting hard, that Randy had wrapped his arms around you, and someone else is brushing back sweaty strands of hair from your face.

You try to blink your eyes awake, but—

“No, no, baby. Not yet—hold on.”

_Ben._

“Keep those pretty peepers closed until I say, babygirl,” Ben coos, and you feel a swathe of warm, wet, soft cotton run over your forehead and cheek, then very gently over your eye.

“Can you lean up for me, baby?” says Ben. “Eyes closed.”

You ease off Randy, and Ben smooths the cotton cloth over the other side of your face, over your mouth and down your chin and neck.

Ben murmurs quietly, “really made a mess of you, didn’t he?” to no one in particular.

“Ben,” you whisper, when after a pause you feel the cotton replaced by Ben’s thumb brushing your cheekbone.

“Yeah, baby? You can open your eyes now.”

Your eyes flutter open slowly, and you’re greeted by a warm, crinkly-eyed smile from Ben, who murmurs softly, “there’s my girl.”

Randy’s fingers skim down your arm. “You look beautiful like this, duchess.”

You break away from Ben to look down at the youngest Solo, awareness returning to your body and mind in equal measure. “And you,” you say, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Randy’s lips. He hums, and you continue, breathing words into his mouth, “have done _so well_ plugging my pussy full of your cum. And Kylo’s, too, loverboy.”

Randy whimpers at your words of praise. “Duchess,” he breathes, so close to telling you that he’d do absolutely anything for you, even clean it all up for you with his tongue if you so much as nodded for it.

Ben’s fingertips trail down your back, your skin damp with cool sweat.

You turn your attention back to him, which is exactly what he wanted.

“Whaddaya say to one more, babygirl?” Ben leans in then, his full lips and hot breath brushing against your ear, “will you let another Solo boy into that sweet pussy?” He licks the shell of your ear with the pointed tip of his tongue, and sucks briefly on the bottom of your earlobe. “Will you let me paint it white, baby?”

The thought of it makes you shiver—Randy sighs, his softening shaft on the edge of oversensitivity inside you—and you swallow and make to answer Ben, but your throat suddenly feels sticky and thick.

Another body comes into focus near Ben, and you look up to find it’s Matt, standing at the edge of the bed.

Ben pulls away, and Matt creeps up onto the mattress next to you. Even without a proud, prominent erection to do the talking for him, the blond brother carries himself with an air of such self-assuredness it makes you involuntarily clench regardless.

“Hnng!” whines Randy.

Matt grasps you under your chin and pulls you up until you’re only straddling Randy’s hips. He leans over you, your torso twisting to get as flush with his body as you can.

Matt’s hand slides down until his fingers wrap around your throat. He doesn’t squeeze, he just holds you like that, possessive, and breathes into your mouth, your lips threatening to touch.

“Ben wiped you clean,” he murmurs.

“Yeah—,”

“Shame.” Matt licks along your bottom lip.

You both pause: it’s like time stands still, like neither of you even breathe.

Then he crushes his lips to yours, pulling you closer by the grip he has on your soft neck. Matt licks into your mouth, around your tongue, deepening the kiss until he draws a whine from the back of your throat.

He breaks from your mouth and pushes you back, but follows quickly, intoxicated by—no, _addicted_ to your hot puffs of breath over his lips. “You taste like me,” he murmurs.

You gasp, thinking of the kiss you shared with Randy.

Matt sees it in your face, snickers and mutters, “dirty bitch. You’d kiss my cum into my brother’s mouth?” He drops his voice, whispering lowly as he pulls you closer by your throat, “who was it? Who’d you kiss my cum into?”

You stumble for words. You flick your gaze down, in the general direction of the youngest Solo.

Matt hums. “Shoulda seen how much cum I shot into this little whore mouth.”

Your breath catches, and Matt feels the expansion of your throat under his palm.

“You just fucking _swallowed_ it, blissed the fuck out.” The fingers of Matt’s free hand splay out over your ass cheeks.

You go to say his name, but stop yourself, “Mm-Sir, I—,”

He trails his middle finger down the central crease of your ass and seeks out your thoroughly prepared, slackened ring. “Such a slut for my cum. Gonna pump this little cumhole full of it, too.”

There’s a small, subtle tap on your thigh. “Duchess, please, I need to—can I just get—?”

“Oh! Randy!” You dart away from Matt and press your hands to Randy’s chest. “I’m so sorry. You ready?” you ask him. “It’s gonna be messy.”

Matt’s eyes flare at Randy, but Ben catches his younger brother’s gaze and shakes his head, silently telling him to ease off.

Randy nods at you, and you lift your hips up, releasing Randy’s softened dick with a small sigh.

A messy mix of cum drools from your pussy and forms little puddles on Randy’s stomach, before you hoist yourself off the youngest brother and drop down onto the bed next to him.

“ _Ohh_ , God,” Randy whispers, and from the right another hushed voice joins the audible exhales of Ben and Matt.

“What do you need, little one?” says Kylo, standing in the bathroom doorway towelling off his hands.

“Maybe just some water, before…” you trail off, gesturing to Matt and Ben on your other side.

There’s a silence, then. “Hm,” Kylo says after a beat, his gaze flicking between his two brothers. Clearly, a plan has been made without him—which is some shit that Kylo generally refuses to tolerate.

But this time, you’re more important than whatever play at power his brothers think they’re making.

“I’ll get it!” chimes Randy, sliding off the bed with vigour. He pads over to the side table to grab another bottle of water, and Kylo thrusts the hand towel into his palm.

“Clean up first,” Kylo says to Randy, while looking at Ben and Matt.

Ben holds out a hand in Kylo’s direction and shrugs, just as the sound of Randy turning on the tap comes from the bathroom. “We’re good, dude.” Ben gestures between himself and Matt with his thumb. “You saw us in there, remember?”

But the eldest brother ignores the others, and starts towards you. Kylo knows that Ben knows: washing off cum and spit and lube and sweat between rounds is _absolutely not_ what the elder of the two is shitty about right now.

The bed dips beneath Kylo’s weight, and he tears his eyes away from his brothers to look at you.

He stands on his knees, and runs the tip of his forefinger along your jaw, from ear to chin, tilting your head up to look at him.

“Are you sore, little one?” Kylo trails the pad of his thumb along your bottom lip, still puffy from Matt’s exertions.

You shake your head subtly.

Kylo hums. “I’ll be gentle,” he murmurs, pressing down on your lip, exposing the shiny inside. “You take what you can, little one... but you _will_ give it to me.”

You suck his thumb into your mouth, closing your lips around the digit and then pulling off in a fluid motion. Your whisper, sotto voce, “yes, Daddy.”

Kylo opens his mouth to say more, but Randy returns with another bottle of water, twisting the cap off it.

“Duchess,” he murmurs, bypassing Kylo and handing the bottle straight to you.

You accept it with thanks and drink from it, keeping your eyes locked with Kylo’s the whole time.

A shock of arousal bolts up Kylo’s spine, and through his stiffening cock, as he watches your lips wrap around the lid and the rhythmic bobbing of your throat as you swallow. It makes him think how much a collar would suit your neck—one with his name engraved on it in a sweeping script—and wonders what colour would look prettiest against your skin.

“That’s enough, little one,” he mutters, pulling the bottle from your lips and causing some dribbles to run down your chin. “Too much too fast and you’ll be sick.” He hands the bottle back to Randy.

Warm kisses are pressed to your shoulder. “Listen to this old stick in the mud.” More kisses are trailed in a line that creeps towards your neck. “Thinks he can tell everyone what to do.”

“Ben,” you murmur, and he hums against your skin between kisses, completely ignorant of the angry stare Kylo levels at him. “Ben, how do you want me?”

Ben murmurs into your ear, “babygirl, I wanna watch your face when I make you cum on my cock.”

You feel your cunt clench on nothing, in sheer anticipation of being filled out and brought to _another_ orgasm on _another_ brother’s dick.

“Will you ride me, baby? So I can see all the different faces you make when Matty and me fuck your little holes?”

“Oh, Ben,” you sigh, bringing your legs together to put pressure on the flickering arousal already heating up your core. You squeeze your thighs together, and your pussy makes a wet squelch. “Wait,” you pause, glancing at Matt, “but you just—how will you—?”

“Matty’s quick like that, baby,” Ben answers for you, while Matt pushes up his glasses in an attempt to hide a smug smirk. “Fastest of all of us.”

“To recover?” The knowledge thrills you, but whether in excitement or a hint of fear, you can’t say.

“Yeah, he’ll be ready soon, baby,” says Ben, “but I’m ready for you right now.” He shifts and shuffles to your side, takes your hand and places it on his swollen length. “See, feel that, baby?” He pauses, nibbling your earlobe as he waits for your answer.

“Yeahh, Ben.” You wrap your fingers into a fist. His flesh is so hot in your palm.

“Mmm, that’s all for you, babygirl. You wanna come sit on it?”

You hum and start to shuffle onto all fours, manoeuvring yourself to straddle Ben’s hips.

He does similar, laying down beneath you, and Matt and Kylo sidle to their spots as well. Kylo to your right, and Matt behind you, between Ben’s spread legs. The left side of the bed dips as Randy slinks up onto it. He brings a phone, should anyone ask for it, and another bottle of lube, just in case.

You hoist your leg over Ben, who murmurs, “yeahhh, baby, sit that pretty pussy down on my big cock.”

You lower your hips, but instead of filling yourself with Ben’s cock, you slide your soaked pussy lips—saturated with so much cum, yours and two of the boys’—along the underside of it where it rests against his lower abdomen.

“Oh, fuck,” Ben groans lowly as you coat his cock, “shit, baby, you’re a fucking mess down there.”

You hum, rocking gingerly back and forth along Ben’s stiff length. “Are you calling me ‘dirty’, Ben?”

There’s a rumbling exhale from behind you, and a bitten off moan from your left.

“Only ‘cause it gets you off,” murmurs Ben with a sly grin, his hands coming up to cup your breasts. “Come here and kiss me, dirty baby.”

You lean down and join Ben’s soft, pink lips in a tender kiss. For the other brothers, your body is draped in a long, feline way along Ben’s, and it gives Matt a spectacular view of your pussy and ass.

The blond brother takes advantage of the way you’re presenting to him. He leans in and spits onto your asshole, his eyes gleaming as saliva dribbles into and then down your hole, onto the slick folds of your cunt.

The hot wet splat makes you buck onto Ben’s dick, and he hums into your mouth. “Mmff,” he breaks the kiss, “come up just a little, babygirl, lemme suck on these gorgeous tits.”

You shuffle closer, and now when you rock your hips against Ben, your clit nudges into his slit, drawing pearly beads of cum from the tip of his cock.

Ben groans as he sits up and takes your breast into his mouth, laving his tongue over your nipple to draw it out into a firm bud.

“Little one,” coos Kylo, and you turn to face him. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Matt reach for a black bottle of lubricant.

But it’s Kylo who has your full attention. The eldest Solo fists his stiff cock, tugging the foreskin back and forth over the head and ridge. “Say ‘ah’,” he says with a shudder, gazing at your mouth.

You lean over Ben’s body to the right, and the second-born brother groans unhappily when your nipple almost slips from between his lips.

The moment you open your mouth to take Kylo’s cock with an exaggerated ‘aahh’ sound, Matt plunges two slick fingers into your tight ring, burying his digits to the knuckle inside your ass.

Your sound turns into a loud, unrestrained moan, your breath huffing over the head of Kylo’s dick.

Ben pulls off your breast. “Fuckin’ shit, what, are you in her, Matty?” he says with alarm—like he’s missing out on something.

“Tell him, little slut,” Matt says absently, watching as he withdraws his fingers almost all the way before pushing back in again quickly. He does it again, repeatedly, slow drags out and fast thrusts in, his eyes glued to the subtle expansion and contraction of your asshole on his digits.

“HhmmyGod,” you squeak, your lips brushing up against Kylo’s hot, silky cockhead. “Just hhis ffingers, Ben, his fingers, thaat’s all— _mmhh_.”

You buck back against Matt’s digits, gliding your cunt along Ben’s cock, and the blond brother snickers. He knows what you’re asking him for, so he pumps his thick fingers faster, giving you the full length of them.

“Well _shit_ ,” Ben huffs, trying to reach between your bodies to grab hold of his cock and slip it inside you, “what are we waiting for, babygirl?”

“Me first, little one,” Kylo interjects, holding his cock in a nice straight line for you to suck on. His eyes are dark and serious, flaring with a desire that’s just this side of desperate.

You lick your lips and try to focus, opening your mouth and holding your tongue a little ways out. You breathe sighs of pleasure through your nose.

“That’s it, little one,” Kylo croons, “Daddy first,” and thrusts his throbbing cock into your mouth.

“Fuck, Matt, help me out here,” says Ben, a little breathless, “lift her up.”

“Can I help?” asks Randy—but poor loverboy is completely ignored by his brothers.

Kylo shallowly bucks into your mouth—groaning, “aahgh, _fuck_ ,”—as Matt’s free hand wraps around your hip.

Ben does the same for your other hip, and with _his_ free hand, grips his cock, preparing to line it up with your sloppy cunt.

Matt and Ben pull and push you upwards, brotherhandling you into position. “Hold on to something, babygirl,” Ben huffs, wetting the head of his cock in your slick, swollen folds.

You clutch Ben’s shoulder with one hand, and the back of Kylo’s thigh, just below his ass cheek, with the other. You slide your tongue along the underside of Kylo’s cock and try to suck in your cheeks around his girth, and are rewarded with a breathless, “ _fuck yes_ , little one. Suck me just like that.”

Ben’s cock catches inside your slippery hole, and you hum onto Kylo’s dick.

“Now, Matty,” Ben huffs, and in tandem the brothers sink you down to meet Ben’s upward thrust into your pussy.

You sheath him with a slick squelch—and a guttural noise of pleasure from your throat.

“Fuuhhckhh,” Ben groans, growling through the vowel sound, “Jesus fucking Christ, where has this fucking cunt _beenallmylife_.”

You hum Ben’s name around Kylo’s cock, and for a second you catch eyes with the eldest brother. You swear he knows exactly whose name you said.

Ben and Matt keep their grip tight on your hips, holding you in place while Ben pistons up into your cunt and Matt fingers your asshole.

“Hhhnhbaby, babygirl, oh my fucking God,” Ben grunts and groans. He’s got a free hand now, and he’s just gotta rub your clit and feel your pussy walls seize his cock.

Matt sees what his brother’s plan is. “No, Ben!” Matt grunts angrily, “not until I’m inside.”

“Ah, _fuck_ in’ bullshit,” groans Ben, throwing his head back onto the mattress before crunching up again to suck on your tits.

Kylo grunts, “here, Ben,” and shuffles closer, reaching under you for one of your breasts. He cradles your soft, subtly bouncing flesh at a better angle for Ben, and squeezes one of your nipples, right down at the root of the stiff bud.

“Shityes,” Ben sighs, wrapping his lips around your nipple and Kylo’s fingers and sucking.

“Fuck!” Kylo grunts, and you bob your head along his stiff shaft eagerly, using the momentum of Ben’s thrusts—the subtle way his pistoning hips rock your body forward and back—to your advantage. Your tongue pulses under his cock, your lips stretch around his thickness and Kylo can’t help growling the two little words that you wrench from his chest. “ _Good girl_.”

Then, Matt’s palm leaves your hips.

Vaguely, you hear the pump of the lubricant, and then the unmistakeable slick slip of a dick being lubed up.

There’s no doubt in your mind: it’s Matt, and he’s ready to break open your last remaining hole with his big, hard cock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sinners, here we are! We made it! We’re in Hell!  
> Literally 6 months ago I got a message on Tumblr about this and, well, we dun did the thing, gang.  
> An enormous thank you to all you precious souls who have read, kudos'd and comment. I appreciate ya with my whole kinky heart.  
> I hope you enjoy this conclusion of one epic (incest-adjacent) night with the Solo boys.  
> May it forever be said: I did it for the ‘good girl’  
> And now, we feast like kings! xx

As a reminder, this is the Solo [home](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/_NZOIs0j6FOQ/TMQg__-a9vI/AAAAAAAAAGk/FYKN6ChWmPE/s1600/Picture+4.png) and this is the guest [bedroom](https://website-images.livmatrix.com/magazine/wp-content/uploads/sites/2/2020/01/20215546/Jewel-Toned-Interiors-Glam-Up-the-Walls.jpg) where all of this nonsense takes place.

**XXXX**

The room is hot, and it stinks of sex.

Cum and sweat mingle on the air, you can taste the sin on your tongue.

Bodies are feverishly warm, smacking and sliding together. Rhythms and pulses draw groans and sighs from the brothers as your insides open up and make way for them.

One of them, making your mouth his home.

Another, filling out your cunt like it’s his life’s purpose.

The third, stretching your ass for his cock, plotting how he’ll make you sob with elation.

The last of them, raking his eyes over your jostling, sweaty, beautiful body, and salivating.

None of the four are finished with you.

“Ben, hold her for me,” murmurs Matt. His voice is deeper and darker than you’ve yet heard it, tonight or any other time. More focused, and sure.

“Mmh, hold on to me, baby,” Ben murmurs, pulling off your breast and speaking into your shoulder. “Hold me tight, babygirl.”

His palms trail down your sides.

You squeeze your hand on Ben’s shoulder, and you flick your eyes up to meet Kylo’s as you lick and suck and shamelessly slurp his cock. Your fingers flex on the back of his thigh.

The eldest Solo gazes down at you, his eyes dark, roiling depths of desire. Different muscles in his jaw and brow clench and twitch intermittently. His nose flares, so subtly, and the tiniest quivers run through his lips.

It’s like he’s got so many things he wants to say to you, but he doesn’t want the audience around you to hear them.

“That’s it, baby, hold me like that,” Ben murmurs, caressing and clutching your ass cheeks. He holds you, firm and secure, spreading your cheeks wide and arresting your bouncing hips in his hands. Slowing the speed and shortening the depth of his own thrusts into you, he murmurs, “we’ll go nice and slow, babygirl, yeah?”

You know he’s opening you up for Matt, just like his younger brother asked him to. “Mmmmh,” you moan in assent to Ben, your mouth half-ish-way down Kylo’s swollen length.

Kylo shudders, breathing out a cut-off curse, at the same time as Ben murmurs, “attagirl.”

“F _uh_ cking Christ,” says Matt lowly, gazing at your spread open hole.

You don’t see him do it, but he nods at Randy.

A moment later, a flash goes off.

Matt continues. “Gonna have to fuck Ben’s cum back into you. You dirty fucking girl. You didn’t keep it all in, did you? Just couldn’t fucking do it.”

“Mmh,” you hum, pulling off Kylo’s dick to lick a long, wet stripe up the shaft. “No, Sir, I couldn’t,” you murmur, and close your lips around the engorged head.

Kylo’s brow pinches in, tight, as he watches you.

“No, fuckin’, course not,” says Matt. “Keep her steady, Ben.”

The bed dips a little, like Matt’s shuffling closer on his knees.

“You ready, baby?” murmurs Ben quietly, the drag of his cock teasingly short and slow, so he doesn’t have to completely stop fucking you while Matt gets inside you.

You pull off Kylo’s cock again, and show the eldest brother how you swirl your tongue in big wet licks around the head—then swallow the length into your mouth once more, humming, “mmhmm,” around it.

“Ahhffuck,” Kylo’s voice is hushed, his eyes fall closed and his head drops back. He rests his palm on the crown of your head, putting no pressure whatsoever on your skull.

“Fuck yes,” Matt mutters as he gets into position, the light, downy hairs on his thighs close to brushing against the back of your legs.

He spits another glob of saliva onto your relaxed ring, just because he can. Some of it slips inside you. “Give me this tight little hole,” he says, his palms joining Ben’s on your ass cheeks to spread you wider. “Reckon my brothers stretched you enough?”

“Mmhm,” you hum again, making a shiver run from the base of Kylo’s spine up to the top.

“Y’know,” Matt squares his hips, tenses his core, and hands-free, guides his cock to your last remaining empty hole, “I’m not so sure… and you do a fuck of a lot of talking with that slutty fucking mouth full.”

The flared head of his cock catches almost all the way inside your ass, and your ring squeezes on it—instantly and insistently.

“Mmh!” you moan, and Kylo and Ben gasp and sigh.

“That’s it…” mutters Matt lowly, easing in his cock head in, pushing in to get his swollen shaft deeper while Ben holds you still, “thaat’s fuckin’ it… take it, taake it, give it to me.”

From where Kylo kneels, he glances eagerly, and can _almost watch_ —but of course, he knows he doesn’t have as good a view as Matt. It’ll be him in Matt’s place—sometime soon, if he can help it—so he doesn’t let it bother him. Not too much.

The bespectacled blond watches your asshole just _swallow_ his lube-glossed cock, transfixed as inch by thick, fat, glorious inch disappears inside your body. Matt keeps it slow, and steady, sinking his dick into your ass and subtly stretching you wider and wider around his girth.

And he’s not gonna stop coming until he’s got no more cock to give you.

You sigh through your nose as Matt stuffs you thick—your hot breath ghosting over Kylo’s cock—while Ben keeps you on the very brink of any real friction. His fingers flex on your cheeks where he holds you still, rocking short, shallow thrusts into your soaked, squelching cunt. It’s a tease, but you and he both know that if he stopped, you’d probably scream, and not in the way either of you—or his three brothers—want.

“Hhh _ugh_ , yeahh,” Matt groans, deep and low, knowing he has mere seconds until he’s balls deep, “take the whole… fucking… thing.”

He bottoms out on the last word, then sighs loud and deep, emptying his lungs.

Kylo looks down at you, bobbing on his cock dutifully—beautifully. He cradles under your jaw, pausing the drag of your mouth. “Is that good, little one? Are you ready?”

You gaze up at him, and for the first time, he notices: beneath the glassy daze of lust and desire, the whites of your eyes are a little red, and beneath, the faintest hint of dark circles pigment your skin. You’re tired, getting exhausted, close to running on empty after all he and his brothers have put you through tonight—and shit, it must be 3, maybe close to 4 in the morning.

He decides, then and there—after this round, Daddy’s putting you to bed.

“Mmhm,” you moan around Kylo’s cock, and slink out of his grip, pulling off his length completely to say with glinting, sparkling eyes, “yes, Daddy, they can fuck me.”

“Oh, _baby_ ,” Ben groans. He crunches up, and between kisses to your shoulder and upper arm he says, “thank—fuckin’ God—I was—‘boutta—lose my damn mind.”

He thrusts up into you with speed and vigour, fully sheathing his cock all the way inside your slippery, noisy pussy. “ _Fuck_ ,” he growls, over the top of your moan, “c’m’ere,” and drags your face towards his.

Matt withdraws, pulling the length of his cock from your ass until just the head remains inside. He breathes deep, nostrils flaring wide, fingers flexing near Ben’s on your cheeks.

“Babygirl,” Ben murmurs onto your lips, cradling your jaw with thick, warm fingers, “kiss me.”

“Ben,” you sigh, leaning down to him. The very instant your mouths join in a deep, heady kiss, Ben slides out of your cunt—Matt thrusts into your ass—and the boys set a rhythm.

“Mmmhh!” you groan into Ben’s mouth, the two brothers giving you the full thickness, full length of each of their cocks. Ben hums a moan too, right back at you.

Matt’s voice from behind you. “So fuckin’ slippery, full of so much fucking cum.”

“Aahh,” you groan, breaking the kiss with Ben to let out moans of pleasure.

“Yeahh, you little whore,” says Matt with a groan. “You like the way I fuck his cum into you, into your, into this little… in…” he trails off, his head slowly tipping back.

Ben and Kylo glance at him, then at each other, then back to him. Even Randy stops shuffling closer to you to look at his brother. It’s unlike Matt to lose his train of thought, and for him to lose composure, to lose any kind of control at all, is mildly unsettling.

Matt brings his head back to centre, his half-dazed eyes locked on where your bodies are joined. His mouth falls further and further open as he bounces your ass along his cock.

“M…Matt?” Randy hesitates to ask.

“Yyeahh.” Matt’s voice is all breath in reply. Like Randy’s question only just registered with him. Like he’s on complete auto pilot. He doesn’t look up at Randy, just keeps gazing at your hole as it sucks and swallows him in.

A guttural groan bubbles up in your throat—Kylo’s fingertips circle one of your nipples.

“Matt?” Randy asks again.

The two noises snap him out of it.

Quickly, Matt grabs your sides, where your ribcage is, and pulls you up. You’re just shy of limp at this point, your body pliant and malleable from so many powerful orgasms, you don’t fight him.

Matt pulls you back against his chest, bending your back in an arch. It gives a whole new angle to the way his and Ben’s cocks drag along your insides—and Matt bucks into you faster.

“Holy fuck,” Ben curses under his breath, watching the full length of his dick disappear inside your pussy. Feeling it is one thing, but seeing it, too? He picks up the pace, matching Matt’s momentum, and revels in the groan it pulls from your throat.

The blond wraps his arm around you, from shoulder to shoulder. He’s almost got you in a headlock, but really, he’s just pressing into your sternum with his elbow: you’ve got plenty of room to breathe, and you feel incredibly supported.

Matt breathes hard into your ear, and his other hand slinks down your lower belly. He squeezes your soft flesh and repeats what he couldn’t finish before.

“Yeah, you fucking like it, I know you do, little whore.”

Your moans come out as tiny little whimpers, Matt’s thrusts making your whole body bounce.

“Little whore llikes the way I ffuck her.”

Mouths wrap around your breasts—two tongues lick over one nipple each, and you moan, knowing it can only be Kylo and Randy.

“You tell me what this is,” says Matt, his thrusts long fast deep inside your ass, “you tell me what the fuck this is.”

It’s like your skin’s tingling, all over, every nerve and fibre. “Mmy, that’s my—mmh—,”

“This is a little fuckhole for me and my brothers to share, isn’t it? Isn’t it? Fucking slut.”

Matt’s breath is hot on your ear, and you try to answer even with a simple ‘yes’, but Ben picks that moment to graze your clit with his thumb.

A ragged groan is ripped from your throat, followed by keening, pathetic moans of pleasure as Ben flicks across the swollen bud.

Matt mocks your sounds and says, "what, is my dick too big? I fuck you too deep? Feel too fucking good?"

Randy—you know it’s Randy—cups your left breast in his palms and sucks on it, really sucks hard on your stiff nipple.

You whine, pleasure lighting up every spot on your body, coiling up your spine and down to your fingers and toes.

“So much _fucking_ noise,” Matt growls, “you use your fuckin’ big girl words and tell me.”

Panting, you try stammer it out, your voice squeaking just pitifully. “F-feels so, good, so ffucking, _good_.”

Suddenly you’re shoved down, back towards Ben’s chest, who catches you and wraps his arms around your upper back. You clutch his shoulders, nails digging into his skin, and he groans into your open mouth as he drives up into your cunt.

Matt clutches your hips hard, his grip firm and squeezing tight, pulling you back on forth along his cock as he ruts into you. “That’ll teach you, dirty little whore. You’d wanna hold on to our cum when we give it to you—ffuck. _That’ll_ teach you. _Thaat’ll_ fuckin’ teach you, dirty fuckin’ slut.”

Your moans and groans are raspy, ragged, wild things.

Ben, panting, has to concentrate to match the relentless pounding rhythm of his brother: if he didn’t, the both of them would tear you up.

“Fucking filthy ffuckslut loves getting— _ahhff_ —fucked like this, fuckin’, p-pathetic.”

His words draw whimpers and keens from your throat, and the force of Matt and Ben’s thrusts makes you see stars.

Ben pants into your ear, “aw baby, I know he’s mean, but, babygirl, _fuck_ ,” he drops his voice, just barely above a whisper, “your pussy feels so fucking good on my cock, you’re such a good girl.” He drills into your pussy, holds you tighter, “such a good fucking girl for me, baby.”

You moan Ben’s name, hot, slick pleasure pooling deep in your gut. It’s unbelievable, unreal, that they’ve stoked yet more flames within you, that they are probably going to make you cum _again_. The thought of it almost brings tears to your eyes, and whispered chants of, “ _ohmyGod_ ,” tumble from your lips.

Ben says to his brother, “don’t fuckin’ kinkshame her while you’re fucking her, Matty.”

“Ugh, _Christ_ ,” Matt rolls his eyes in irritation, hammering into you harder, “listen to that fucking cunt suck your cock, Ben! Look at her, dirty bitch fucking loves it!” He reaches for your hair and pulls, tugging your head back and away from Ben’s chest.

Matt doesn’t drop the tone in his voice when he spits at you, “doesn’t she? You tell him, little cockslut, you tell him what I fucking know about you.”

You shriek Matt’s name, and the growling, grumbling snarl you’re rewarded with makes your pussy coat Ben’s cock in a hot gush of slick.

“Back _off_ , Matt.” Kylo grips your hair at the root of your scalp—not at the ends, like Matt was doing.

Matt releases his hold, throwing a menacing look his brother’s way, and your head and neck are supported as Kylo brings you back to face him.

It’s all you can do to try and bite off your moans and breathe hard through your nose as Kylo tilts your head up towards him.

He fists his length in his other hand, thick fingers wrapped tight around inches and inches and inches of flushed, aching cock.

“I need you now, little one.”

The boys plunge particularly deep and hard into you, sighing curses, when they hear Kylo say that—making your half-spoken answer of, “yes, Daddy,” turn quickly into a keening moan.

A quick, quiet curse—“ _ohffuck_ ”—is wrenched from Kylo’s chest and he rocks into his fist. Louder he says, “I need your mouth, need you to s-suck my cock.”

You nod your head rapidly, groaning nonsense, reaching for his cock with your mouth.

“And swallow all my cum.”

You pant, “I will, I will, I promise,” and open your mouth, your whole body buffeted to and fro by Ben and Matt, who groan and sigh in the background.

“I mean it, little one,” he pulls back, regarding you with a stern, serious expression. “All of it. Every drop.”

It’s like a warning. It’s definitely a warning. No swallowing, no cock.

You try to keep your eyes on his, try to fight your lids from closing as Ben and Matt hit deep inside you. “I will,” your voice is breathless, “I’ll swallow all your cum, I’ll drink it, Daddy, just let me suck your,”—Matt pounds into you hard at that—"cock- _ohh_. Please, Daddy.”

Your last words are a pitiful squeak.

“Oh God,” Kylo breathes, getting into exactly the right position on the bed, “fuck. Here, little one.” He guides his cock to your mouth. “Suck.”

You close your lips around his stiff girth and take him into your mouth, your lips pressed up against the top of his fist, following his fist down his cock until his palm can’t go any further, wrapped around the root of it.

“Shhiitt,” Kylo groans, taking his hand away and marvelling how much less of his cock he can see.

You try to take him deeper, forcing yourself down onto his cock, but your throat spasms, you gag and clench and drool and have to pull back.

Matt and Ben groan, but Kylo gasps, “don’t, don’t hurt yourself, little one.”

You spit onto his cock, all the excess saliva that pooled in your mouth, making the shaft extra wet and slippery. Some of it drips onto the duvet below.

Then you take Kylo’s cock into your mouth again, grab the back of his thigh, and pull him towards you.

Kylo’s brow furrows.

You make a fist around the part of Kylo’s cock you can’t engulf in your mouth, and look up at him, bobbing your head once.

It takes the eldest Solo a second, just one small second, to realise what you’re telling him.

He pushes into your mouth and fist, which together make one long, hot, wet cavity. He bottoms out at the base of your hand, and Kylo fucking _groans_.

You hum onto his length, swirling your tongue every which way it can go, around the sides and top and bottom of his swollen, throbbing cock.

“Jeesuhhss,” Kylo groans, like he can’t fucking believe you. He sucks in a breath, teeth clenched, as he pulls out, and lets out another breathy, rumbling groan as he thrusts back in with a slick squelch.

You keep your lips wrapped tight around his girth, your tongue pressed up against the underside of his cock, and after a few more passes, Kylo’s panting.

It’s delicious, ludicrous, and absolutely fucking feral, how good it all feels: the friction of three long, thick cocks thrusting in and out of every place on your body they could possibly go.

But it’s the sound of it, the different rhythmic slaps of sweat-sheened, lube-slick, cum-covered flesh that make you groan.

“Ughhyeah,” Kylo grunts, “you keep sucking my cock like that, little one. Right there, just like that.”

You hum ‘like this, Daddy?’ in reply, but it sounds like utter nonsense, just rambling moans as you take three cocks at once.

Kylo appreciates your enthusiasm, though, and he feels that tug in his gut: that pull, that flare, and he knows he’s close. “Mmffuck. Fuck. Mmy little girl’s so good to me.”

“Mmmh,” you moan, and Ben hisses out a curse—you’d just clenched hard on his dick.

“So good, so good, little one. Gonna, make me cum,” Kylo huffs. His orgasm is building, rising, burning him up. Soon, he’s going to break.

You start to bob and slide your mouth and fist in tandem, giving him even more friction.

Kylo grunts, gripping your hand in his, “fuhhck yes, _fuck_ yes,” you both jerking him off into your mouth as he thrusts. “Do what I told you,” he pants.

“Mmmhm.”

“You do it, you swallow it.”

“Mhmmm.”

“Drink all my cum down that tight little,”—you flick your eyes up to him—“ _fuck_!”

Hot, sticky cum bursts into your mouth, a subtle tang on your tongue.

You gulp it quickly, knowing this is just the start, and it is.

Kylo groans and curses incoherently. He pushes through the splendid pulses and contractions of his orgasm, tries to fuck into your fist and mouth as he pumps your greedy maw full of thick cum, erratically bucking his hips into your face and making deep long low noises of pleasure.

You’ve no choice but to guzzle it—all of it, every drop, just like Daddy said.

Soon, he runs out of cum to pour into your mouth, and his cock twitches on your tongue with the last dribbles.

You loll your tongue around the sensitive cockhead, humming, and Kylo shivers.

He slides out with a satisfied sigh, and two of his brothers huff and grunt behind you.

Kylo cradles both sides of your face, and with his thumb tenderly wipes away stray drops of drool that had leaked from the corners of your mouth.

You’re waiting for him to say it, and he opens his mouth to croon it to you, but—

“Come here.”

You’re yanked backwards.

“You done?”

Back into Matt’s strong, secure, hindering hold.

Your throat has that tell-tale thickness in it.

“Hmff,” Matt grunts into your ear, “your breath smells like cum.”

“Matt,” warns Kylo, a little breathless, at the same time as Ben groans.

“Well, good to have you back,” says Matt, right as he lands a sharp slap to your tit. “Don’t think I didn’t see how you slugged all Kylo’s cum.”

He smacks your breast again, landing right on your swollen nipple.

Another voice at your side. “Hhnnm duchess, oh please, can I suck your—,”

“Randy,” you moan, and the youngest brother latches onto your unattended nipple, sucking eagerly, hungrily, greedily. His hand trails down, skimming over your belly slowly.

“Was it a big load?” says Matt.

“Oh God,” you pant, the changed angle and renewed force of the boys’ thrusts lighting another fire in your veins.

“How’d it taste?” Matt baits you again, growling his words into your ear.

“Matt, fuck,” Ben spits. He’s nearing his peak too, but imagining you swallowing all of a thick load—even if it belongs to his big brother—is gonna make him lose it sooner than he wants. And what did he know, maybe there’s a prize for last man standing?

“Come on, babygirl,” Ben croons, his voice as smooth as a knife through warm butter. He reaches for your core, swatting Randy’s hand out of the way. “I know you’ve got one more in there.”

His thumb presses into your clit, and your hips buck towards him. “Yeahh, baby, gimme another one,” he buffs your stiff, hard bud, stroking upwards over it before circling back down, giving you both pressure and friction, “just one more. Do it for me, babygirl.”

You whimper, your body responding in ways usually reserved for your wildest imaginings.

“Yeahh, baby, just for me,” Ben murmurs. “I know you can cum again. Lemme feel it, babygirl.” As much as he’s encouraging you, Ben steels himself for this. He knows what it’s like when you cum, he felt one of your holes suck and squeeze and strangle his cock earlier—but there’s something else he knows, too.

Matt hasn’t.

“ _Christ_ , you dirty fucking bitch,” huffs the blond brother into your ear, “can fucking _smell_ all the cum that wet little cunt is making for us.”

“Gimme one more, babygirl. Come on, squeeze me.” Ben works your clit over, rubbing faster and pressing harder, aided by the slick of your coated pussy lips.

He feels your cunt start to tighten up. “Yeah, squeeze me tight, baby. You got it, just like that.”

Matt rumbles a deep growl into your ear. “Is my fucking _brother_ gonna make you cum on my cock?”

You whine, and he smacks a firm slap to your unattended breast, pleasure jolting through you.

“You’re fucking filthy. You are, aren’t you? He’s gonna rub your little clit for you, and make you fucking cum. Isn’t he? _Isn’t he,_ dirty fucking slut.”

He pinches your spanked nipple tight between his thumb and forefinger, and Randy flicks over your other nipple—shiny and wet from his spit—with his thumb.

You seize.

Ben knows. “Fuck!” he cries, and you do it again, “shittt—,”

For the fourth time tonight, it crashes down upon you, knocking all the air from your lungs and setting your nerves ablaze.

“—fuck she’s _fuckingcumming_!”

You shatter, break, fracture, your orgasm cracking through every muscle in your body, spasms and convulsions and tremors charged with searing sparkling euphoria.

Matt’s voice booms behind you, a slew of cursing ranted and raved like a madman as your squeezing sphincter grips his cock in a chokehold.

There’s a moment where you don’t even know—you can’t even remember—who is where, doing what, where you are, or what your own damn name is. All there is, is white hot, blinding bliss, and it makes big fat tears of pleasure well in your eyes and roll down your cheeks.

Matt’s barely comprehensible, to anyone caring to listen, exclamations of, “fucking shit! Fucking tight fuck!” and, “tight fucking hole, yeahhh milk all my fucking cum from _me_! Fucking God damn it!” as he fucks you through his orgasm, driving and pounding and _spearing_ you with long, full, deep, hard, but slower, thrusts.

Before either of you can finish, Matt shoves you quickly down again, making you fall forward onto Ben as you sob and moan and gasp and shake.

With haste Matt withdraws from your ass, your pretty hole stretched and gaping, winking for him as you cum, and he groans and cusses as he spurts the rest of his sticky seed all over your cheeks.

Coherent thought, and all cognition entirely, leaves you: you’re a crying, trembling, mess, and you barely even hear what Ben says.

“ _Fuuckhh_ , baby. ‘s just you and me now, babygirl— _Shit_ that felt so fucking good—Just you and me, baby, yeah?”

You’re a whimpering, clenching heap, made of nothing but the roiling bliss inside your bones.

Ben drills up into you, fucking you _hard_. “Ahhff- _fuck_! God, I wanted you like this all night—,”

It’s so much, you’re so sensitive, you _wail_ , and fresh, hot tears spring to your eyes.

“—all fucking night.” Ben rambles, grunting, his balls slapping into your stretched out asshole, “wanted to fuck you on that kitchen counter, and the way you fucking danced on me, ‘n’ fuckin’, you kissed that girl.”

“ _Ben_ ,” you scream his name, your mind and body on the brink of collapse.

“Ohhh baby, scream for me like that. Fuck yes. Shit yes. Gonna stuff you with my cum, gonna stuff you ‘til it drips down my fuckin’ balls.”

“ _Ben!Ben!Ben_!” you cry, shrill and ragged and desperate, incapable of anything more than making nonsense noise as he bottoms out at the end of every thrust.

Ben plunges deep inside your pussy and his orgasm rips through his body, shredding him to pieces. He yells your name out, shouts it loud, his voice grated and torn. Inside you, viscous, creamy cum spouts from the tip of his twitching dick in sticky ropes, coating your pussy walls with a third and final load of hot, messy Solo cum.

**XXXX**

For a long time, you didn’t move.

You’d collapsed onto Ben, after he came, all dead weight and helplessness, and twitched and pulsed with arrhythmic aftershocks.

It was as if you’d been reduced to a single speck of existence, a buzzing nerve, humming and glazed and completely, utterly consumed, in the most total, absolute and finite way. You’d felt, for a moment, second, minute, hour, that you were not from this world anymore.

Every part of you leaked and drooled—your mouth, your burrowed out cunt, your gaping asshole—distinctions between whose spit and cum was where were long since lost, and never really cared for in the first place.

Vaguely, like they were far away, almost as if through the annals of time and space, you’d heard four voices—similar, but distinct in their own way, too.

“Is she—can she move? Is she, guys is she ok?”

“She’ll be ok. Let’s—Ben—help me get her in the shower.”

“Pfft, good luck with that. She needs water first, for sure.”

“Yeah, Kylo, here—hang on. I’ll get her up.”

Now, hands grasp and pull you, lift you, stand you up, walk you to a tiled room. It’s cool underfoot but the air is warm and wet, and you blink awareness into your eyes, willing them to focus.

The strong, large, warm hands of Kylo and Ben hold you up, and help you step into the hot and steaming shower. They wash every inch of your body, and themselves, too, but spend their time lathering you in sweet, soapy, floral suds that smell of rose and lemon, and lavender and ylang ylang, clearing your skin of cum, spit, sweat and lube, and making sure your most delicate, intimate parts are gently soothed and cleaned.

Soon, when the two elder Solos see your eyes getting heavy, and feel your limbs going limp in their arms, they ease you out of the shower. The pair wrap you in thick, plush towels, pad you dry, and dress you in a black v-neck sleep tee, which Kylo tells you is one of his own.

It’s baggy on you, but incredibly soft.

The brothers dress in pyjamas too—hurriedly brought to the room by Randy—a subtle signal that they will ask nothing more of you tonight.

Walking back into the bedroom, it looks like Matt and Randy made the final preparations for your overnight stay while you were in the shower, getting cleaned up.

The duvet was swapped out for another one, a clean one, which was the exact same pattern as the green but in a beautifully rich jewel-tone blue. There were no signs of half-drunk plastic water bottles, or bottles of lube, and even your clothes, shoes and underwear had been tidied away somewhere. The candles had been extinguished, and the room was cast in a low, soothing, warm glow.

It’s clear. It’s time for bed.

Randy, who now donned his once discarded briefs and chinos, hands you a tall glass of water with two ice cubes in. “For you, duchess,” he says, “just water, but cold,” and presses a kiss to your cheek. “Goodnight,” he murmurs, made too nervous by the captive audience to whisper properly into your ear. He walks away, and you smile after him.

Before he’s out the door you call his name, and the youngest Solo spins around, his eyes bright and hopeful.

“Goodnight, loverboy,” you coo, and blow him a kiss.

Randy blushes pink, smiles sheepishly, and leaves the room.

Next for your attention is Matt, half-clothed the grey wash jeans from earlier, who pushes his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose before he closes the distance between you, pulling your attention away from the door.

He gazes at you. He takes a breath. “You’re fiery. You tested me.”

“What can I say? It’s part of my charm.”

His lip curls, in mockery of a smile. “You took a lotta punishment from me.”

You take a sip of water, the ice clinking, and you smirk and shrug like it’s no big deal. “Yeah, well, y’know—,”

“You’re strong.” His hand comes up, resting on one side of your neck.

Words escape you. They vanish

Matt brushes over your cheek with his thumb as he says, “I like strong.”

All the words. They’re all gone.

He leans in, close, to your other side, skimming your neck and ear with a hot exhale. “It’s true, what they said.” He presses a kiss to that small, sensitive, delicate spot just behind and below your earlobe. His lips linger. “You are a good girl, little pet.”

Before you can respond, Matt turns on his heel and exits the room. He doesn’t look back.

In the soft silence that follows, Ben’s the first to speak.

He takes your hand and says, “come to bed, baby,” and leads you towards the site of so many of the night’s sins, now prepared for slumber.

Kylo bristles, but makes quickly for the bed. He slips under the covers on the opposite side as Ben’s putting down your water and turning off the bedside lamp.

Kylo reaches an arm out for you, saying, “come here, little one.”

And you do.

Ben slings Kylo a very unimpressed look. That was a cheap shot, and he expected more from his brother.

The three of you settle in. The brothers sandwich you between their bodies in the large, comfortable bed, your back pressed to Kylo’s front and his thick arm wrapped around you, while Ben gazes into your eyes.

The younger leans closer, on his elbow. He trails a finger down your cheek. “God,” Ben whispers, “you’re gorgeous, babe.”

You smile, and he presses a soft kiss to your lips.

“You sleep tight, and come cuddle with me whenever you want.”

You murmur your goodnights, and Ben gets comfy on the soft pillows.

Kylo waits until Ben is fully settled, so he can have every iota of your attention all to himself.

The elder leans over you, from behind, nuzzling delicate kisses to your temple, and more down your cheek. “Goodnight, my little one,” Kylo murmurs, squeezing you closer to his large frame, “my good girl.”

The last sensation you feel before you see black, is Kylo. He presses one last soft kiss to your hairline, and inhales the natural scent of your hair.

**—XXXX—**

Slowly, your consciousness returns, and the first thought in your mind is: _warm_.

The blushing pink curtains are closed but the light of day peeks through, diluted, tinting the room and stirring your sleeping senses.

There’s a subtle soreness between your legs, a dull, delicious ache in your core. It’s an echo, a reminder of how thoroughly well-used you were last night, or rather, in the early hours of the morning.

The next thing that becomes apparent to you in the groggy delirium of waking up is this: there’s decidedly fewer Solos than you fell asleep with last night.

There is, in fact, none.

But the blankets have been bunched up and tucked in around you in a soft, warm, cozy cocoon.

When your muscles are ready to move you poke your head up over the blankets, checking around the room to make sure it is all real, it did all happen, it wasn’t just a dream.

At the foot of the bed you spy a small pile of things.

Sitting up proper, and taking a swig from the glass of water on the bedside table, you see there’s your dress and underwear from last night, looking like they’re freshly laundered. There’s what looks to be the pj shorts that match with Kylo’s tee you’re wearing, plus a pair of socks, some slippers, a tube of toothpaste and an un-used, still-packaged toothbrush, and lastly a… is that a note?

You crawl out of the covers and down the bed to grab the folded paper, sitting back on your haunches to read it. It says:

_Duchess  
Breakfast in kitchen  
Ready when you are  
—loverboy x_

The little ‘x’ at the bottom is so tiny, you almost have to squint to see it.

Getting out of bed, you shrug on Kylo’s shorts and pick your favourite—slippers or socks—before brushing your teeth.

About to leave the room, you pause, and re-read Randy’s handwritten note.

The thought of walking into a kitchen of Solo boys, after what you let them do to your body, makes your stomach suddenly lurch. Anxiety tinges your thoughts. What if all four of them are in there?

Your stomach grumbles, an action which both betrayed you and decided your course of action for you.

You pad down the hallway and climb the stairs, the pulsing ache in your centre brooking no further commentary from your brain.

You follow the light—it must be nearing noon, at least—as well as the muffled sounds of conversation and the delicious wafting scents.

Approaching the kitchen, inaudible voices distil into words:

“But do you think she liked us?”

It was Randy, asking that.

“I’m sure she did, big guy.” – That was definitely Ben. Smiling?

There’s a scoff and then, “Jesus, Randy, she came like, what, four times?”

The last word—from Matt—coincides with your first step into the kitchen.

Ben notices you first, his face lighting up as he chimes, “morning, gorgeous!” His brothers snap to his line of sight and three more pairs of dark Solo eyes stare straight at you.

Randy jumps up off the barstool he was perched on, and drags out the one next to him, offering it to you.

“Morning,” you smile, a little meekly, “morning, boys.”

“Take a seat, babe,” says Ben, gesturing from the other side of the island to the seat Randy holds for you, the second-eldest so naturally and comfortably at ease in this situation.

Kylo stands to the left of him, his face as stoic and impassive as ever, while Matt is on the other side, to the right. You get nothing from him either, which is also, not unusual.

“Smells great in here,” you say, padding over to join them. “Who cooked?”

“Matt,” says Ben.

“Randy helped,” says Matt.

Getting up on the barstool is gonna be a challenge for your straining core. It must’ve shown in your face, ‘cause Randy holds his arm out to you, crooked at the elbow, to help support you.

“You look beautiful, duchess,” he murmurs quietly, as you grip his arm and ease yourself down gingerly.

“Oh, you’re a sweetheart,” you say, and don’t see the way the tips of ears and cheeks and nose blush pink.

Matt pushes off the counter and stalks around the island towards you. There’s a mug tree by your elbow, which is a convenient excuse for him to lean close to you, on the other side to where Randy is, and murmur, “sweethearts don’t make you cry when you cum, little pet,” and grab a mug, and walk back to his spot like nothing happened.

“Coffee?”

It’s Kylo, the first words he’s spoken to you all morning.

“Tea? Juice?”

You flick your gaze away from Matt to look at the eldest.

Kylo’s brow softens a bit, one corner of his mouth twitches in the world’s smallest smile, now that you’re looking at him and only him. It’s like his own special ‘good morning’ for you.

“Tea, please. Splash of milk,” you say.

Before Kylo can even nod, Randy jumps up, the feet of the barstool scraping on the tiles as he exclaims, “I’ll get it.”

Kylo says, “how did you sleep?”

“Good!” you intone, “oh, great. That bed is so comfy.”

Kylo simply nods.

“What time is it?”

“One,” Matt answers you.

“ _One_?” You’re shocked. You haven’t had a deep, restful, full eight hours sleep in, in, in _how_ long?

“You crashed, babe,” says Ben, taking a sip from a mug of something steaming. “You were fucking, _out_.” He pauses, his eyes glinting at you over the rim of the cup. “But it’s no surprise.”

There’s a silence, and the implication hangs in the air. You get the sense that each of them retreat into their own recollections, reliving how they wrecked and ruined and razed you in their own, special ways.

Ben sets his mug down, it clinks on the countertop. He clears his throat. “Speaking of…” he starts, and Kylo and Matt square their shoulders.

Ben gives you a once over. “You uh, you might need your cup of tea for this, babe.”

You glance between the three of them, catching Matt’s eye. He sniffs, flicks a quick look at Kylo and then gazes back at you. There’s a distance in his eyes now, the angle of his head tilted back a degree or so, like he’s wary of you.

You look to Kylo, hoping for some kind of indication of what the fuck could be going on now, but the eldest brother holds your gaze for only a second before becoming very interested in the empty coffee mug on the counter in front of him. He exhales, and his jaw works as if he’s trying out all the different ways he can clench his teeth.

Ben, who, you now know, wears his emotions fairly plainly on his face in comparison to his brothers, gazes at you with a look that’s both hopeful and apologetic at the same time.

You are acutely aware of your pulse.

Randy comes around the island, holding the mug carefully so he doesn’t spill, and places your freshly brewed tea on a coaster before you.

He drags his barstool closer to yours and sits facing you, his eyes flitting between yours, fidgeting with his fingers.

The nervousness rolling off of them is almost tangible.

“Uh… look, I—,” you start, trying to get ahead of whatever lecture, confession or intervention this might be building up to—but Randy cuts you off.

“We want you.”

His voice cracks. His eyes plead.

“All of… we—,” he stops himself, swallowing hard, and looks to Ben for help.

You follow Randy’s gaze. “Ben?”

“Yeah, baby,” Ben sighs, shifting on his feet, and leans his weight on the counter, “we… we want to do this.”

Your brow furrows. Just what exactly, does that fucking mean? You glance at Kylo, who’s focused on the toast rack in the middle of the island, his chest rising and falling with consciously controlled breaths.

“Jesus,” scoffs Matt, catching your attention. You turn to him and he’s rolling his eyes, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “Alright.” He leans on the countertop with long, lean arms, locked straight. “Here’s the thing. What my starry-eyed brothers—,”

“Hmf!” Ben huffs.

“—are trying to explain is an arrangement where _we_ ,” he gestures among the four of them, “keep fucking _you_ ,” he points at you, “on an, _ongoing_ basis. Recurring. One-on-one, threesomes, all of us again... whatever configuration. Kinks discussed and negotiated and all the usual shit but,” he gets low and serious, “all of us. Equally.”

A beat passes as you absorb his words, the other three flicking furtive glances your way to try and gauge your reaction, but also not wanting to catch your eyes just yet.

You tilt your head, mulling it over. “You mean ‘equally’ like… no favourites?”

“None,” says Matt, not missing a beat.

“All of us or none of us, baby,” murmurs Ben, a little mournfully, “that’s just the way it’s gotta be.”

“Why?” The question slips from your mouth before you can think to stop it, and you cringe. You know why. It’s as clear as the day is long, _why_. “Don’t—don’t answer that.”

Ben’s eyes gleam with amusement, and he fights to get his mouth under control and not break into a massive smile.

He clears his throat. “That room we were in,” he says, partly because this was part of the deal but also to distract himself from laughing, “if you want it, it’s yours.”

Your eyes flare.

“No, no! Just, when you come stay here. With us. When you visit. It’ll be yours. Reserved just for you, babygirl.”

“There’s plenty of guest beds,” Randy adds, “we’ll give this one to you, duchess. You can keep some clothes there, have your own bathroom, and sleep there if you don’t want to sleep with—,” he cuts himself off, feeling presumptuous, “if—if you like it. If you like the room.”

You glance back to Ben. “You’ve put a bit of thought into this.”

Ben just winks at you. He’s relaxing into himself again.

You look at Kylo. He’s barely said a word to you all morning, and could barely look you in the eye besides. You say, “and what does the eldest think about all this?”

“Pfff, Kylo? Hah!” Ben laughs, “your _Daddy_ is on board, baby. It was his idea that this could be, y’know, a regular thing.”

“If you agree,” blurts Kylo, surprising you. “No favourites.”

He’s looking at you now, and with such complexity in his features. His jaw and brow are set, his face stern and… unyielding. But there’s something in his eyes, like vulnerability. Like hope, try as he might to tamp it down.

Ben nods in Kylo’s direction, sipping his coffee and muttering, “that was _also_ his idea.”

You need a moment.

This cup of tea was the perfect diversion—Ben was right. You sip from the gently steaming brew Randy made for you and let the soothing warmth of it calm you. There are worse things in the world than this, right?

Would it be so bad?

“Please, duchess,” murmurs Randy.

You glance at him, and his beautiful eyes are big and wide and his full lips are red-raw like he’s been chewing on them.

“They might,” he carries on, “if they can, if _we_ can, all hhave you—I mean, share you, duchess… I’m sure we’d all, get along.”

You appraise him, the earnestness in his face, the way his words and eyes implore you.

You suppose…

You glance between Matt and Ben. “I know you two are down for this.”

“Well, _hell yeah_ , baby,” Ben smiles, his usual smoulder returning to his eyes.

A smile curls in one corner of Matt’s mouth, but he stops it, nostrils flaring and lips subtly pouting. He nods.

“Kylo?” you say.

The eldest Solo blinks. It took him longer than it should have to process his given name coming out of your mouth. “Yes, little one?” he says, looking just the tiniest bit… hurt?

“This whole, ‘Daddy’ thing. You’re all about it?”

He bristles, setting his shoulders. “It’s… it’s not _a condition_ of your agreement to this, but,” his throat bobs, “it is my preference, little one, yes.”

“Hm.” You scan their faces. The gaze of every single one of them is locked onto your face.

“Well,” you sigh, drinking another sip of tea.

It’s so quiet, you swear they all just heard the sound of your throat clicking as you swallowed.

You set the mug down gently—the only sound a tiny clack as the porcelain connects with the wooden coaster.

The air is so still in here, it’s almost thick, like you’d need to wade through it to move.

“Why the fuck not?” you say, and reach for a plate to serve yourself some breakfast.


End file.
